


Lifetime

by Uhurathe9th



Series: Uhura's World Series [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhurathe9th/pseuds/Uhurathe9th
Summary: Another campy story on Spock and Uhura and how their relationship works. This story doesn't bash Christine. : ) Part 8 of Uhura's World Series.
Relationships: Charlene Masters/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Uhura's World Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Getting to Know You

Everyone is aware of the elusive Mr. Spock, they know that he is a Vulcan and one of the most intelligent men in Starfleet Command. What they didn't know that Spock is dating the most elusive woman on the ship Nyota Uhura. Spock is aware that his girlfriend of 5 months is highly desirable and that men flock for her attention. Only their closest friends are aware of their relationship: Lt. Masters, Kirk, and McCoy. There no regulations against dating, only for the captain because of his position.  
Spock and Uhura are both off duty and sharing each other company, their dating is new territory for both of them. Nyota has dated numerous males from different species enhancing her diversity in language and culture. But none of them compared to dating a Vulcan, Spock has lightened up her life to a level of love she desperately wants to share with him and the universe.

Spock and Uhura are in his quarters discussing their current issue:

"Spock I don't understand why we don't tell people that we are exclusive, it would solve a lot of my problems and yours!" snaps Nyota with her arms folded across her chest.

"I am aware the male crew is drawn to your beauty, Nyota. I being a Vulcan have no desire to be the topic of the crew discussion. I have responsibilities in being second in command and the science officer."

"That shouldn't matter, the captain says it's ok for us to date."

"I am aware that Terran customs allow for those to display emotional attachments and physical contact, but I am not accustomed to displaying those sediments."

Nyota throws her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Men can be so difficult in relationships. And that includes Vulcan males as well."

Spock raised one of his brows: "Are you stating that I am difficult in our relationship Nyota."

"Yes I am, Mr. Spock, yes.. I... am. I wish they have written a book on 'how to date a Vulcan' because you Mister are difficult." With her hands on her hips.

Spock sees the displeasure in his future wife, he is still maneuvering on this dating situation. He never dated before outside his culture, he is more reserve while Nyota is more extrovert.

"I see you are upset by the matter, Nyota I am not accustomed to such things that you and others find acceptable. Yes, I am a Vulcan with different values to most things versus the Terran culture of the cues of dating."

Nyota covers her mouth and realizes that Spock is right about that point. She takes a deep breath. She didn't mean to force Spock to adjust to her way of thinking in dating. She didn't want to push the issue or cause more friction with her new man that she adores.

"Yes I see now Spock and I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just I am tired being pursued by the male population on this ship."  
Spock extends his two fingers towards her and she accepts with a big smile. From the touch, Spock feels her distress over the matter and will meditate about the issue.

"Let us continue our time together Nyota, I enjoy your company above all others."

"Oh Spockah, you say the most sweetest things to me. You keep that up, I might let you get to third base with me."

Spock gave Nyota the most quizzical look about her statement. "I don't understand those terms, but if it makes you content then I will oblige you."

Uhura burst out laughing and reaches over and hugs her Vulcan. The man she has deeply fallen in love with, but he doesn't know it. It is more reason she would like to announce their relationship, to let people know that she is taken. She just has to put up with what she has now with Spock and take it slow. Their relationship is still young, but she has been crazy over the Vulcan since day one.

"So let's have dinner," she said with a smile as she breaks away from his body. Spock is relieved that the topic is closed and they could move on with the relationship.

"I have prepared some more Vulcan delicacies for you to try." as Spock proceeds to his food replicator/processor.

"Really? I can hardly wait to try this one."

Nyota says excitedly as she gets up to prepared the table. This is one of her favorite parts of their relationship, exploring each other culture through food. Next week will be her turn to cook something for him. Maybe she'll try sweet potato pie?

Nyota found Vulcan food interesting and different will try to adopt to it taste. Their roots and vegetables are so different from Earth and the color of it as well. She closed her eyes while tasting each dish.

Spock looked at her quizzically and asked:  
"Why do you close your eyes while tasting the food?"

"To avoid being judgemental, it happens when people look at things that are different. But if you let your mouth do the judging it works better. Well at least for me." Nyota chewed slowly and tried to categorize each course. She found it very different from Terran food.

After the ate and cleaned up, Spock and Nyota played their Ka'athras together, and Spock was amazed at how Nyota has mastered the instrument. Spock has thought numerously about his continuing growing feelings for Nyota.

"Nyota you play commendable, it is an honor to engage with you."

"Spockah, if you keep talking like that I have to do something naughty." as Nyota giggles.

Spock raises another eyebrow, and wonders about her meaning, he is slowly getting human metaphors. He takes a deep sigh as he looks at his girlfriend rather his mate, Nyota is unaware that she has been chosen as his life long mate. Once the logistics of his seven-year mating season needs explaining.  
"Nyota I have composed a sonnet that would be rather interesting to play, it does require accompanying."

"Really? Let me read it the sheet notes!"

Spock went to get his pad and pulled his music sheet and gave it to her. "It is written in Vulcansu, I don't know if you can read it."

Nyota took the pad and read the song, in Vulcan. It was a story of forbidden love and how the two lovers struggled. She looked up at Spock and her eyes filled with tears.

"du kitau wuh ralash-tanaf pa' etekdu kitau wuh ralash-tanaf pa' etek"  
(You wrote a song about us!)

One of Spock's eyebrow rose again, not only can she speak Vulcan, but she also can read it. He was truly surprised how much of Vulcan culture Nyota knows, he was truly fascinated. He writes a song about them, mostly about their differences but yet they belong together.

"Ha," Spock said softly. "Nash-veh talal du sep-wafikh tehnat etwel natyan"  
(Yes) (I find you compatible despite our differences.)

With that, Nyota placed her lyre down in her case, walked over to her boyfriend, sat in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned down and gave him the biggest kiss. Spock automatically wraps his arms around her to return the unexpected kiss with enthusiasm. As they continued their embrace, let's just say Spock made it to third base that night.


	2. Dreamboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:Spock and Uhura are in a meaningful relationship and still getting to know each other. Now something will change all that.

Everything is well on the Good Ship Enterprise, Kirk is happy because he has a happy crew. Nothing like a happy crew, as people go when you are assigned to a ship like the Enterprise. You have to find ways to entertain yourself and the Enterprise is no different. The crew is divided based on their hobbies and other activities, some go to the gym if you're into that daily:

lifting weights

swimming

track and field

tennis

virtual baseball

then there is an assortment of clubs;

chess clubs

engineering club

physics/science club

theater club

But the activity that most of the crew enjoy, is the entertainment events that happen once a month. Most of the crew show their talented side to help unwind on those dull days. Captain Kirk and McCoy enjoy this event because they get the witness the gifted and talented, but mostly the not so talented performance. They get great joy watching those perform and the crew overreacts.

The low ranking officers take turns introducing the acts before a live audience. But the person that the crew would like to hear and see is Uhura with her enchanting singing. When she performs, the majority of the crew would watch her on monitors all over the ship to hear her sing one of her songs. An encore if she did three, the crew is ecstatic when they know Uhura will perform on that date. But for the last couple of months, Ms. Uhura has engaged in other areas (a special someone) beside her communication department and the crew long to hear her.

* * *

And now to our famous bridge crew at work:

Spock turns from his station and proceeds to the command chair to give updates to Kirk. He takes the three steps down, folds his long arms behind his back and engages with the captain:

"Captain our rendezvous with the USS Exeter will be on schedule."

Kirk looks up from reading the latest report; "That's good Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott will be pleased to have another engineering crew."

"Lt. Williams records indicate that he has the latest schematics in engineering programming. Mr. Scott will quite interested in his knowledge."

Kirk turns his chair toward Uhura; "Lt. Uhura notify engineering that their guest will arrive on time and have a welcoming committee to receive him."

Uhura turns back to her console and pipes down to engineering with the captain's request. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Meanwhile down in engineering, a very distraught chief is displaying his animosity about the new crewman.

"Every time I turn around I'm dealing with a new trainee like I have time for babysitting."

"What was that Mr. Scott?" asked Masters.

"Listen, Lass, I want you and Kyle to receive the new laddie and set him up, then have him report here so I can have a look's see on the lad."

"I take it you don't like the new guy already Mr. Scott?"

"Anything that takes up my time is a nonsense lass. Now get going." Scotty turns back to his monitoring panels with a pad in his hand.

Masters chuckles as she turns to find Kyle and get ready to receive the new crewman. She went to the intercom and paged the quartermaster.

"Reynolds here."

"Good afternoon, I have a new crewman coming about at 1500 hours, he will need standard Lt engineering uniforms and private quarters."

"Already on it Lt, I received the order form just this morning."

"That's great! Less for me to do. Thanks, Reynolds." Masters closes the com and went to find Lt. Kyle.

* * *

A little while later, the Exeter has rendezvous with the Enterprise and Kyle, Masters are at the transporter controls. Yeoman Evers stood by waiting for the new crewman, she has her pad ready to report the new arrival and start the process of setting him in his quarters. Lt. Kyle receives the signal from the bridge that they are ready.

"Oh ladies, here we go."

"Just another day on the job Kyle," smirked Masters.

The transporter activates and a man with his duffle bag starts to materialize. What transformed on the pad stopped both Evers and Masters hearts.

Masters whispers under her breath: " Oh…. my..."

Evers's mouth falls open and her eyes widen. Standing on the transporter pad is a six-foot-three, green-eyed, bronze Adonis. His hair dark brown, broad shoulders, a real gladiator appearance. Masters looked at the gorgeous man, he had a winning smile. Just by looking at the man, women on the ship will fall apart and melt in his hands. He has a body that most women dream about and… wow.

Both women take a deep sigh almost simultaneously, giving the lost look of attraction.

Kyle looks at both woman and sees them drooling over the man, he walks around the console and addresses him.

"Welcome aboard, I'm Lt. Kyle"

The man steps down to greet Kyle. "Glad to meet you, I'm Lt. Tennessee Williams the 6th"

Kyle turns around to see the ladies still staring at Tennessee and tries to get Masters' attention.

"Umm, this is Lt. Masters she also works in engineering."

Tennessee approaches Masters to greet her; "Hello Lt. And.."

"This is Yeoman Evers, she will help you with supplying things to your quarters," said Kyle.

Both ladies said at the same time in a whimsical voice: "Hi"

Kyle stares at both women and sees them stargazing Tennessee and shakes his head.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the bridge, Kirk is exchanging greetings with Captain Maxwell of the Exeter, sitting in his command chair with two disks twirling in his hand.

"It's good to see you Kirk." giving him smirk.

"You as well Maxwell, what are you up too?"

"Just patrolling the perimeters, um you have Lt. Williams yet? He should be there, my crew said he left."

"Yes, we do."

"Good, now my sickbay will be cleared." Maxwell starts to chuckle.

"What do you mean? Is the man sick or something?" asks Kirk. Spock turns and steps down to Kirk's command chair for clarification.

"Oh no, nothing like that, but you'll see. Godspeed Kirk." Maxwell was practically laughing when he ended his transmission.

Kirk looks over to Spock and gives him a quizzical look; "What does he mean by that?"

"Unknown captain."

"Sulu engage in our next course."

"Aye Captain."

Meanwhile, back in the transporter room; Tennesse went to retrieve his duffle bag from the platform.

"What do I do first?" He asked.

Evers went to assist him with his bag while staring at his broad back, she missed stepped and fell hitting her elbows hard on the floor. Three of them rushed to aid her;

"Evers! Are you OK!" asked Masters with concern look, she knelt to check on her first followed by Kyle and Williams.

She says quakingly staring up at Williams: "Oh, how clumsy of me, I…. should watch where I was going."

"You should report to sickbay and get yourself checked out," states Masters.

"NO! Um, I'm ok, I still can…. Look….I mean, do my job Masters."

Masters looks at her and then slowly towards Williams who now holding her hand for comfort. Masters snaps out of her stargazing and commands Evers.

"No yeoman that's an order, report to sickbay."

"That wouldn't be bad idea young lady, you should do like the Lt. Masters says," said Williams who is slowly picking up her from the floor. Evers kept her eyes glued on his sparkling green eyes, then her gaze drifted down to his full lips and let out another sigh. They were so dreamy, she could stop looking at him.

"OK, if you say so Lt. Williams."

"I'll let sickbay know that you are on your way Evers," said Kyle who is stilling looking at the mystified yeoman drooling over Williams. Masters picks up Evers' duty pad as she also gets up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the Lt."

Evers starts walking towards the doors but still staring at Williams, they open and she turns and says softly:

"Goodbye Lt. Williams" and walks out the door towards sickbay. Kyle continues to shake his head over the incident and softly chuckles to himself. She didn't even realize that she was hurt, rubbing each elbow as she left.

Masters turns to Williams:

"Well, Lt. Williams it seems you are going to be an impact on our ship. Let's get you settled in. Mr. Scott wants to meet you, so grab your bag and follow me."

"What do you mean Ms. Masters by impact?"

Masters looks at Kyle who is still shaking his head with a comical smile on his face. She takes a deep breath; and thinks to herself; _This is going to be fun, this man is so fine and almost oblivious of his looks. The women on this ship are going to smell fresh meat, and they're willing to drop their panties for him._

Williams picks up his bag and follows Masters into the corridor.

"Come on Williams, let's get you settled in."


	3. All Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A very handsome man beamed aboard the Enterprise and things are not the same.

Masters and Williams are walking down the corridor to his quarters. As they walk, Masters observe the looks from the crew, well the female crew. Women would stop and their mouths will drop, and forget where they are going and crash into another person. Masters realize that walking with Tennessee is a hazard to your health.

"So Tennessee, why did you pick engineering?"

"I always liked Math and nuclear science Masters, it's second nature to me."

Charlene mumbles under her breath: "That's not all that's second nature to you" as she continues to watch the women stop in their tracks to watch Tennessee walk.

"What was that Lt?"

"um, we need more men like you."

They enter the turbolifts to the officer's deck, as they turn to face the corridor, three women are standing in front of them as the door closes. They had dreamy eyes staring at him, as they watched the door closed in their faces. Tennessee drops his duffle bag and stretches his collar on his shirt and turns to Masters.

"Sorry Lt, I… seem to get that a lot," he says nervously.

"So I've noticed," Charlene says smartly looking up into those green pool eyes of his. Damn the man is gorgeous.

They got off the turbo-lift and exited down the corridor: "Tennessee, this deck is usually quiet and non-commissioned officers are also live on this deck." Charlene stops at a door and taps in a code and it opens and they enter.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise Lt. Williams, and here are your quarters. I hope you find them satisfactory. If not you can put in a request to change room, it might take a while unless if it's some sort of safety issues."

Tennessee walks in and drops his bag on the floor.  
"Thank Lt. Masters."

"You can call me Charlene if you want."

"Thank you, Charlene, this room is OK. I don't take up much space."  
"OK then, I'll let you get settled and I will come back for you so… don't leave here unless I come to get you."

Tennessee looks at quizzically and rubs his hand in his hair, wonder if he did something in error.  
"Sure, is there anything wrong Charlene?"

Charlene is imaging him wandering the ship and making the women pass out as he goes. She has to keep that man safe from the women, they would attack him in a minute.  
"No, I don't want you wandering around the ship until everything is logged into the ship's computers for you get access to critical levels."

"Oh, that makes sense, then I will unpack first."

Charlene turns to leave and stands at the open door and looks at Tennessee. DAMN, that man is sexy; "I'll be back and remember? don't go anywhere."

She leaves and walks about ten feet and leans against the wall. Taking deep breaths and talks to herself: _"Boy that was close, I didn't know if I could keep myself together. That man is sexy to the 'T'!_ "

Charlene gathers herself, and heads back to engineering and chuckles and could hardly wait to tell Nyota.

* * *

Meanwhile, in sickbay, Dr. McCoy runs a scanner over Evers' elbows. Nurse Chapel standing next to him with a tray of medical equipment.

"Now Yeoman, tell me again how this happened?"

Evers gives a warning glance at both medical people. "I was… just being clumsy doctor, I wasn't paying attention."

McCoy takes the hypo from the tray and gives a shot near the wound.  
"This should take care of the pain and inflammation" McCoy looks at the young woman and gives gentle smile. "Now take it easy next time, we need all our personnel ready for duty. You may go, yeoman."

She practically jumped off the bio-bed and raced to the doors, she stops and turns: "Oh, um thank you doctor." and leaves.

"What's the hurry?" Chapel says as she put the rest of the medical equipment away. McCoy looks at the exited yeoman and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know?"

They were about to turn when two more women entered sickbay with red swollen bruises on their foreheads.  
"What the devil.."

* * *

The word about Tennessee Williams the 6th is spread like wildfire throughout the ship and here are some their comments, the recreation room conversation gathered at large table 6 love-struck crewmembers:

"OH MY GOD! Did ever seen such a dreamboat." 1st woman.

"Those eyes are to die for"2nd woman.

"Those lashes with those green eyes just melt your heart" 3rd woman.

"Forget the eyes what that body?" 4th woman

all of the sigh and breath deeply.

"What are the chances hooking up with him?" 5th woman.

"All I want is to just touch those biceps, triceps and all the other ceps."6th woman.

They all laugh and giggle

"Girl you got that right" 4th woman.

"I wonder if he's attached" 3rd woman

"He has to be, who would pass him up?" 2nd woman.

"I wonder what he looks like underneath that shirt" sighs 1st woman.

"We need to find out when he goes to the gym!" 6th woman.

They all looked at each other and their eyes widen and start fanning themselves.

"I don't' think I could take it if I see those rippling muscles." 5th woman.

"We need to find his schedule and you know, work out with him" 4th woman, giving them a seductive look.

"It would break my heart if I didn't get a chance to be with him." 3rd woman.

"That's crazy, we all want to be with him and it would break all our hearts." 5th woman.

"It would help if we knew his name?" 6th woman.

"Tennessee Williams I heard" 1st woman.

All of the sigh again.

"Tennessee Please come to me!" 2nd woman presses her hands against her chest in a plea.

They all chuckle.

"Girls, I've heard Evers was injured just by looking at him" 3rd woman.

"I wanna be hurt by him too!" 5th woman.

"Well, we don't even know what kind of taste in women he likes?" 1st woman.

"or guy?" 4th woman.

"NOW THAT WOULD BE A ICE BREAKER!" 2nd woman.

"Well, you just killed my image of him, see ya." 6th woman gets up to leave.

"We have to see the outcome of that to be sure." 5th woman says sadly and also gets up to leave.  
The rest shrug their shoulders and leave for their next destination.

* * *

A little while later, Tennessee had settled his gear and patiently waiting for Masters. His door chimes and he answers.  
"Hello Ms. Evers, I hope you are better?"

"Oh yeah, I was just checking on you to make sure you're all settles." Evers walks into his room without asking and stands in front of Tennessee staring into his eyes.

"Ms. Masters took care of everything and I'm waiting for her." Tennessee sees the girl staring at him way too long.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh…. Yes..."

Just them Tennessee's chimer rings and he answers to Charlene. She sees Evers in his room and wonders why she's there.  
"Yeoman Evers, why are you here?"

"I was… just… checking…. On Williams."

Charlene folds her arms in front of her chest, knowing that it was more than that.  
"Thank you, Evers, you are dismissed."

Her countenance drops and reluctantly heads to the door, giving one last look at the handsome man and leaves.

Charlene looks up at Tennessee and gives a disappointing look.

"Ms. Masters she said she was checking on me, that's all I know" Tennessee shrugs his shoulders.

"Come on, Mr. Scott is waiting for you." Charlene leads Tennessee out of his room into the corridor to face the gauntlet of women again.

"So why are named 'Tennessee'? Are you named after the famous writer?"

My ancestors liked naming the family from the former United States. My brothers are named Kentucky and Washington, and my sister is named, Montana."

"Really? Now that sounds interesting."

"I also have cousins too' like Dakota, Mississippi, Michigan and Colorado!"

"How about someone named 'Connecticut'?"

"In fact, I do have a cousin named that, we call her Connie."

"Do your brothers look like you?"

Tennessee stops and turns to Charlene, takes a deep breath.  
"I guess so, both are married, we are close and I do miss them. But I have the space fever from the four of us."

"Sorry that you miss them, and I'm sorry for teasing too."

"It's Ok I get that a lot"

As they were walking the women took note of Tennessee's appearance and presence, giving him winning smiles and even wolf calls. When they reached engineering, things settled down.

"Mr. Scott, Lt. Williams is here."

Mr. Scott came from behind the panels to greet the man and sees a tall young man.

"You're not a laddie you're a lad, so you're going to tell me about schematics aye."

"Yes Mr. Scott, you can count on me for help anywhere, I am willing and able sir!"

"Now that's what I like to hear, come on lad, let us show ya around and get ya to work!"

Scotty took a liking to the young man, and Tennessee was impressed by how Mr. Scott's engineering techniques were different from other engineers in the fleet. Tennessee was learning from both Masters and Mr. Scott.  
"Now listen here lad, I know my engines when they get to purring I know they can handle any situation."  
Scotty turns to Masters and pages Brent; "Now you two go the section 212 Jefferies access and show Williams those connectors and bypass."  
Scotty turns to Williams: "Pay attention lad, they will show you how to bypass the anti-matter flow."  
"Yes, sir Mr. Scott."

The three of them went with their pads and the anti-matter monitor.  
Tennessee Williams the 6th fits just right in.


	4. A New Man in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A very handsome man named Tennessee Williams VI is causing chaos on the ship just by standing there. And things get worse.

Tennessee had an appointment for sickbay to check in the next morning before reporting for duty. He is now on his way down the corridor and continues to get stares and strange greetings.

"Hello, do you need help?" said a dreamy-eyed crew woman.

"No thank you, I know my way."

"I can show you, really." said the desperate woman.

Tennessee has seen that look before and he quickly started walking and waving his hand.

"Thanks again"

The woman continued to follow him for several feet until she bumped into another crewman.

* * *

Meanwhile in sickbay, Nurse Chapel has pulled the charts on Williams to prepare McCoy for his examination. Chapel notices something out of the ordinary.

"Nurse Aarons, Ducan, and Lovell, what are you ladies doing here? You're not on the schedule?"

The three ladies look at each other and Chapel nervously: "We thought you might need some help today."

Christine looks at all three and knows something is not right.

"There is only one patient today and Dr. McCoy usually check-in new arrivals. Ok ladies, what's up?"

Neither of them wanted to say or admit why there were really there.

"Well, since you three are not talking, please go back to off duty activities."

They stared at her, they didn't want to leave, their hearts were set on seeing that handsome man Williams and take a good look at his bod. They slowly turned and leave sickbay. Christine thought it was odd, and dismissed and went back to preparing for the new crewman.

About a minute later the sickbay doors open and she turns to greet the person and drops her charts. Her mouth falls open, her eyes glare at the most intriguing human male she's ever seen. She noticed his green pool eyes and want to jump in them.

"Lt. Tennessee Williams reporting to sickbay nurse."

Christine couldn't make word form out of her mouth, she couldn't speak. Tennessee has seen that look before and tries to help.

"Nurse, you dropped your charts." Tennessee steps forward and bends down to pick them up.

"Here you go nurse, you dropped these."

He tried to shove the charts to her, but Nurse Chapel is lost in a trance. She understood why the other nurses were lingering around, the man is a hunk!

"Maybe you should sit down."

Tennessee guides the shocked nurse to a chair, while she continues to stare into his deep green eyes.

Christine couldn't believe what she sees, the most handsome man since Spock. She felt like instant love, she has an image of him laying on a beach soaking in the sun and she is next to him, lost in his green pool eyes. She comes back to reality and sees him looking down at her;

"OH!I'm sorry I… didn't, I don't mean to stare."

Christine gets up to fix her uniform and pretends to look at the charts.

"Thanks for coming, Dr. McCoy is expecting you, I'll tell him that you're here." Christine backs away and almost bump into a desk, while still looking at Tennessee.

Tennessee takes his hands and cover his face and says to himself;

"This always happens to me."

Christine steps into McCoy's office where he is at his desk doing reports. McCoy finds it strange that there is an increase in minor injuries among the crew. He notices records from other sickbays around the ship, that mostly female crew-members are the ones injured and starts to notice a pattern. He hears the door open and turns to see a flushed Head Nurse standing there.

"Nurse Chapel, I'm getting reports from other sickbay stations of minor injuries to the female crew. I think something is going on."

McCoy looks at Christine more closely and sees something is wrong with her, stands up to address her.

"Chapel, what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath and gives McCoy a starry eye look; " I think I found the source of those minor injuries doctor."

"You did?"

"Yes, out there in the waiting area."

McCoy strolls out his office in the waiting area and is faced with a young man standing there. He stops and looks at the man and notices why the women would find him attractive.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lt. Tennessee Williams the VI, reporting to sickbay as requested sir."

McCoy turns around and looks at Chapel, and sees her head shaking yes. He turns back to Williams.

"How long have you been on the ship?"

"24 hours"

McCoy noticed from the reports that the injuries started about 24 hours ago. No man could do that to a woman, no matter how attractive he may be. McCoy takes a deep breath;

"Come on Williams, let's get you checked out for the records."

Then McCoy notices Christine's eyes still glued on Williams, he never seen her like this, only for one other man. It seems this Lt. Williams has some effect over the women on the ship and he also has some physical attraction so let's deal with her first:

"Nurse Chapel, please find me a male nurse, and take a coffee break."

Her countenance dropped and takes a deep a breath, Dr. McCoy just killed her plans, she wanted to see that body of Williams as well. She wondered about his physique, is it as handsome as his face.

"Yes, doctor," she says smoothly and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the mess hall, two friends are taking a break.

"Hey Charlene, how it's going down in engineering?"

Charlene grabs her best friend and heads to the nearest back table, for them to talk discreetly.

"Girl, you got to see what beamed aboard yesterday."

"What, a tribble?"

Charlene eyes her friend and slaps her shoulder.

"Stop being funny, the most handsome, sexiest, nicest guy I've ever seen."

Nyota stares at her and notices her face is lit up.

"I know Spock didn't go anywhere, he was on the bridge all day yesterday."

"UGH, I should hit you again."

Nyota laughs; "Ok tell me about this handsome, sexy guy"

"OMG, he is the cat's meow, he'll make you pure for more."

Nyota looks at her friend, picks up her wrist, pretending to take her pulse. "He must be something to get you all hot and steamy."

"Ny! He is a total knock out" Charlene leans over and whispers; "He'll even challenge the captain in the looks department and physique."

Nyota leans back: "Seriously?" Most women find the captain attractive and they have the most fantasy about him.

"Ny, I'm telling you the truth he has the women falling and hurting themselves everywhere he goes."

Nyota lifts one of her brows and folds her arms across her chest; "Really, I find that hard to believe."

"He wasn't here a minute and sent Yeoman Evers to sickbay, well I did because she didn't even know she was hurt from the fall. Then when I went to do an errand, I found Evers in his quarters ready to pounce on the man."

"What's so special about him Char?"

"Nyota, he has these green eyes, they are like a deep pool and you want to jump in them. Then you look at that his broad shoulders and that chiseled chest, it sends a woman to a cold shower."

Nyota laughs at the description. "Oh wow"

"He could be just your type Ny."

Nyota stopped laughing and look Charlene straight in the face and leans in and spoke sternly. "Don't even go there, you know who I want and trying to get. I waited 2 years to get close to that man, and nothing is going to stop me."

"Oh wow, you're in love." Charlene covers her mouth, and her eyes widen.

"Damn straight, we are compatible, he satisfies my intellectual and physical needs."

"Are you two serious?"

"Yes, I think we are close to a commitment and a deep relationship."

Just then three female crew-members came in with a dazed look on their faces. Charlene notices them and nudges Nyota towards their direction.

"Listen and learn, watch those women."

"Are you OK?" 2nd woman.

"He is so... fine, I just want to hug him." 1st woman

"I want to do more than that!" 3rd woman

"Those eyes are so beautiful, I hate men with long lashes. But with him, it's like an invitation." sighs 2nd woman.

"What about that body of his, the expansion of his chest. I wonder if it has hair on it." 1st woman.

3rd woman holds 1st woman's arm and shakes.

"I wonder too, and more!"

All three laugh and giggle and continue to go the replicator for food.

Charlene turns to Nyota and gives 'I told you so' look'.

"Ok, so he's good looking and sexy, what does it have to do with me?"

"Would you be attracted to all that goodness?"

"Charlene my friend, there is more to a person than just looks. I still have most of the male crew still asking me out. It doesn't mean anything."

"Ok, just warning you, the man is nice and not vain and THAT makes it worse."

"Yeah, your right about that it is rare to find a man that's not always into himself."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, my heart belongs to ONE MAN."

Just then a tall lean Vulcan enters the mess hall and retrieves his mid-meal. Nyota sees his stride as in slow motion, a man on a mission. Her eyes trail his every move, Nyota goes into a dreamscape over Spock. His sharp eyes, those pointed ears, and the intense chiseled face, just turns her on. Everything about Spock turns her on. Then a song pops her head that describes her man.

" _There goes my baby_

_ooh baby look at you_

_You don't know how good it feels to call you my man_

_There goes my baby_

_Loving everything you do_

_Ooh Spock look at you"*_

"Earth to Nyota!

Hello?

Stop drooling over the commander

Nyota!"

Charlene waving her hands in front of her face. Nyota comes back and takes a deep sigh.

"Sorry Char, that Vulcan does something to me." She watches Spock sit down to eat his meal.

"I bet, you should take a shower girl."

Nyota gives Charlene a sharp look; "Whatever Char, so when do I meet this dreamboat of yours."

"Funny, as he would ever notice me, I think Mr. Scott is giving him a tour of the bridge either later on today or first thing tomorrow."

"OK, I'll check him out for you"

"Nyota the man is dangerous, I mean he is totally attractive, and he's a panty dropper."

"Right…. I'm back on duty and check him out for you."

"Not for me for the sake of womanhood!"

The two women get up to return to duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (insert)There goes my baby by Usher


	5. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tennessee is unknowingly causing distractions as he goes throughout the ship.

The next day; the men on the ship noticed Williams is getting all the female attention, and they are handling, not too well. They are gathered in the gym room discussing Williams' situation.

"Can you believe that guy?" 1st man

"He has all the women dropping for him" 2nd man

"I wonder what line he's using to get the girls?" 3rd man

"I've been talking to the one woman for a while, now she sees only him" 4th man

"Man, we don't stand a chance, do you see the looks he gets!" 2nd man

"He ain't messing with the one woman that I have been dreaming about for a while." 1st man.

"Who's that?" 4th man

"Uhura, I've kinda have a crush on her." 1st man

"Well, you better make your move, if this guy got game, he'll definitely snatch her" 4th man.

"No way, she won't fall for a pretty face like him." 1st man

"Good luck with that! I never see her with anybody." 3rd man.

"What kind of mojo does he has, that all the babes are dropping like flies!" 2nd man.

"His mojo is putting babes to total distraction, they follow him everywhere!"4th man.

"What?" 1st, 2nd, and 3rd men say at the same time.

"Kyle told me that he finds some hiding in the engineering dept, trying to hook up with Williams." 4th man. "So far, Mr. Scott hasn't found out about it yet."

"Stalker much" 1st man

Lt. Brent walks into the conversation, "what's up guys."

"Brent, what do you think of that Williams guy?" 2nd guy.

"He's not a bad person, he does his job. What about him?"

"He's stealing all the women, we don't have a chance." 3rd guy.

"If that what the ladies like, there's nothing you can do," replied Brent.

"Are you on his side Brent?"

"Since you put it like that, yeah! I work with him and he knows his schematics and science. He makes my job easier.": snarled Brent.

"OK don't get so defensive, we were just asking what kind of mojo he has over the women." 4th man.

"Well get to know the person first before you judge."  
With that Brent turns to leave the disgruntled group.

* * *

Meanwhile in the debriefing conference room; the head departments are giving updates to the captain. Mr. Scott, Mr. Spock, Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy are giving their reports. McCoy is kind of leery about his information.  
"There's been a steady increase of minor injuries being reported from all our sickbay locations. The injuries are not serious, but enough to take observation of it. Bumps, bruises, scratches, and contusions that sort of things."

"Do you think it some sort of viral doctor," asked Kirk.

"No captain, … but..."

"But what doctor?"

"Well, according to the reports, testimonies, and observations, it stems from the new crewman Williams." McCoy clears his throat.

Kirk and Spock look at each other and registers about Captain Maxwell had said.  
"Is there something wrong with the man McCoy?"

"Is this off the record, because it's really hard to explain."

Spock and Kirk look at each other again quizzically. "It depends on the information you provide doctor. Continue."

"Well gentlemen, it appears that Lt. Tennessee Williams VI has a magnetism that draws women to his attention, leading to injuries when they become unaware of their surroundings."

"What? Are you saying, that this man caused all those incidents in your report?" snaps Kirk.

"Fascinating," says Spock.

"I'm saying… yeah, I'm saying that."

"I was wondering why I've seen women hanging around the engineering."

Everyone turns to Scotty. "Really?"

"Aye, I've been shooing them out"

Kirk turned to McCoy and gave him a look of disbelief; "Are you telling me that one man is doing all this damage?"

Spock looks up Williams's profile on the monitors in front of them, to find any more details;

"Captain, Lt. Tennessee Williams VI has an exemplary record from Starfleet Academy, completed the engineering program with standard grade. He has served aboard several mining vessels and on the cruiser "Pegasus". There are no infractions indicated in his files."  
Spock projected a picture profile to reveal a handsome young man, and Spock moves up one of his brows.

"OK, he looks like a regular guy to me," states Scotty. " I don't see the problem."

Kirk sees it, the man's sculptured face, and green eyes. He could see the attraction that the woman would have for the man. A bit of envy stirred in his mind, especially that he can put a woman in sickbay by just looking at him. Williams got game, and he has a competitor.

"Jim remember Harry Mudd* when we brought those women aboard the ship? Remember the magnetism that they had against the men? Well, Williams has the same thing without enhancers, but only with the women crew." chuckled McCoy.

Spock remembers that mission, the male crew had trouble concentrating and the females were distracting to the least. Spock wonders if Williams would have any effect on his Nyota.

"First of all, is it a problem? If it is a problem, how can we fix it?" asked Kirk.

The men all looked at each other.

"Gentlemen, I don't see the seriousness of the situation, males and females have worked together on this ship and incidents have occurred as part of normal interaction among the crew, these accusations are unwarranted," states Spock.

"Ok, Mr. Spock thinks it's not a problem, so Bones just keep monitoring and keep data of incidents that refer to Williams. Then we see how it's played out," states Kirk. The meeting ended with Kirk starts to wonder about his competition.

* * *

Later on that day, Scotty was giving a tour for Tennessee, giving him the expectation of his department. As they were walking down the corridor Scotty became more aware that the females were indeed watching Williams as he walked. They would sigh, whispers and wolf calls in their directions, Scotty would redirect the distracted females to their duties.

"So laddie, you seem to have a way with the ladies on the ship."

"I don't think so Mr. Scott, but they are distracting to me. I do feel uncomfortable when they interfere with my work in engineering."

"Most men would feel on top of the world to be in your shoes lad." chuckled Scotty.

They both entered the turbolift, they both turned to see two women winking at Williams as the doors closed.

Tennessee pulls on his collar in embarrassment and turns to the Lt. Commander.  
"Sorry Mr. Scott"

Scotty turns at the young man and stares at the fact the women are attracted to the man.  
"Bridge" the lift shoots off towards the bridge.

The bridge crew were all at their stations either doing data collecting or monitoring the ship's position. Spock has completed an astroid belt data and complying information into the ship's computers. Uhura is uploading Starfleet command messages on her pad and monitoring the frequencies as her earpiece sits snuggling in her ear. While the other departments are working on maintenance and updates. Kirk is in his command chair, reviewing Starfleet commands messages when the turbo doors open.  
Scotty and Tennessee walk on the bridge and step down towards the captain to introduce him.

"Captain"

Kirk turns his chair towards the engineer and is confronted with Williams standing next to Mr. Scott. He observes the man's height, which Williams is taller than him, the chiseled face and broad shoulders. It looks like this man has the drop on him, Williams is a tough act to follow. Kirk puffs out his chest and sits higher in his command chair.

"This is Lt. Tennessee Williams sir."

Kirk gives him a quick glare and gives the standard greeting.  
"Welcome aboard Williams, I hope you find our ship and crew satisfactory?"

Williams stands up straighter; "Yes captain the ship and crew are satisfactory."

"Good Mr. Scott will introduce you to the bridge crew. Continue Mr. Scott." Kirk watches them walk away, and he glares at the young man. And understood why women are drawn to him with those eyes.

Scotty goes to the engineering monitoring station and introduces the crewmen. Then Scotty steps down towards the helm and introduces Sulu and Chekov.

"Laddie, here the two best men that help stere the ship. Sulu and Chekov."

Gentlemen, nice to meet you."

both men stare at the tall man and realize this guy will grab all the women's attention.

"Hi there Williams welcome aboard." they both said.

At that moment Mr. Spock steps down and stands near Chekov to acknowledge Williams with his long arms folded behind his back.  
"Welcome aboard Lt. Williams," said Spock "I read your theory on dilithium quartz fusion and found it interesting."

Williams goes into shock and stares at the Vulcan on the information.

"Thank you, commander, it's formula is still an idea and other prospects are also in projections sir."  
Williams is truly impressed with the Vulcan knowledge of his theory of the continuing uses of dilithium.

Mr. Spock turns to stand next to the captain's chair.

Then Mr. Scotty took Williams up the stairs where a yeoman with a tray of drinks blocks them, and stares at Williams. She gives a winning smile and blinking eyes at him, then she offers him a drink on the tray;  
"Coffee, tea..." the woman mouths the word 'ME' Scotty took note of it and rolled his eyes.

Sulu and Chekov snickered. "We're done in," Chekov says underneath his breath to Sulu.

"Who can compete with that!" commented Sulu as they observe what is happening in front of them.

"Uh, no thanks" and continued to walk passed her with Mr. Scott towards the turbo doors.

Then Scotty stopped and turned to Uhura's station where she was deep in her work.  
"Mr. Williams this our communication officer, Lt. Uhura."

Tennessee steps forth to greet her and pauses at her beauty, and Uhura looks up from her pad and stares into the deep green sea of eyes. She too was speechless, Charlene was right the man was a total knock out. They both stare at each other unable to acknowledge each other presence. The bridge crew all turned to see the stillness of two people in a staring contest.  
Spock also turned to see his girlfriend enthralled by Williams, unsettled him. He notices Williams staring at Nyota way to long.

"Welcome aboard," she says softly, still staring into his eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Williams as his eyes flashed even brighter for her, feeling the attraction towards the lovely dark skinned woman with the angelic face.

Nyota gasped and her hand flew to her breast, she was in big trouble, more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> TOS: Mudd's Women


	6. The Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tennessee toured the bridge and encountered Lt. Uhura, the men on the ship feel intimidated by Tennessee's presence.

Tennessee rode the turbo with the Lt. Commander, he was talking but Tennessee didn't hear him. His thoughts drifted back to the bridge where he encountered the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He remembers her large deep brown eyes, the full lips, the golden brown tone of her skin color. Not only was Uhura beautiful, but she also demonstrated confidence and poise.

"Lad, did ya hear me?"

"Laddie?"

Tennessee turns to Mr. Scott with a stargaze look. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, I was off track."

"When you complete the final configurations from your last data, don't forget to give them to Mr. Spock. He likes to maintain our fuel consumption."

"Yes, sure."

"Is she dating or seeing anyone?"

"Who?"

"Lt. Uhura."

Scotty looks at the young man and sees Tennessee's stargaze face. He places his hands on his hips.

"Now she's fine lassie, she is indeed. She keeps to herself and far as I know Uhura is not dating anyone on this ship. It doesn't mean she might have someone somewhere else. Why are ye asking?"

"Just wondering if… I could… approach her or even have a coffee break with her?"

"Well, you and all the other male crew on this ship."

"What do you mean?"

Scotty slaps his hand on Tennessee's shoulder: "The majority of the men would like to also have a coffee break with her and she turned them all down. Good luck with that lad."

the turbo stopped on the engineering deck and both men walked towards their department. Tennessee couldn't help but think why the beautiful Uhura didn't date or see other men. He stopped in his tracks and thought _"_ _Maybe she's a lesbian?"_ That would crush his world, he had to find out if it's true. He wants to know this woman, wonder if could finally have a healthy relationship with someone.

Tennessee and Scotty went back to work, as soon as they opened the doors, two female crew were there waiting for him. Scotty stops to question them, while Tennessee took a deep sigh and had to face his groupies again.

* * *

**Uhura's POV:**

" _Oh MY GOD!, what have I done. I have to admit the man is gorgeous. I am so afraid to turn around and look at Spock. The best thing for me is to continue as nothing happened. Those eyes of his can make a woman forget who she is. He has bedroom eyes. I hope Spock didn't see me react to his appearance, I hope he doesn't think I'm attracted to the man."_

Uhura continued to look down at her pad and pretended to work on her latest message. When she finished, she got up and steps down to the command chair. Kirk turns to her and stares at her face trying to get a reaction.

"Here's the latest messages from Starfleet captain."

As Uhura hands him her pad to check.

He takes her pad, while she looks around the bridge, slowly looking at the crew. Everything was fine until she stares at Sulu who had a great big grin on his face. Nyota rolls her eyes and continues to scan the bridge, she slightly turns to the science station. Spock was standing at his station looking down at her with an intimidating look on his face. He was not pleased, Nyota knows she has to clear the air about her interaction with Tennessee. Kirk gave her back her pad signed and she returned to her station, giving quick side glances at Spock.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rec-room, more women had gathered to… well you know talk about the most gorgeous man on the ship.

"I wonder what is his type?" 1st woman

"Blonde of course!" 3rd woman, flicking her hand in her hair and giving a bright smile.

"Right, we still don't know if he's gay or not; that's the most important mission. Did anybody find out?" 2nd woman.

"No, we are all too busy just looking at him." 4th woman.

"And falling apart, more ways than one." chimed in Evers.

The women laughed and giggled.

"How did that happen, Evers?" 1st woman.

"Girl it was easy, you know it too," said Evers. "Once you look at that body of his, it melts your core, and messes with your mind and all your imagination."

"My fantasy is deep on Williams at night, that man makes you sweat!" 2nd woman

"Girl, you are never lying." 3rd woman.

"Next thing I knew I was in his quarters."

"Girl you lie, you.. you were in his room?" asked 1st woman.

"yes, until I got interrupted by Masters. I was this close to asking him out."

 **"WHAT!"** all four women chimed.

"Yep, I was standing this close to him and looking into his eyes, I was in the motion of touching him when Masters came in."

"Wow, I wondered would've have happened if you touched him." asked 2nd woman.

The women look at Evers suspiciously, wondering if she would have jumped his bones.

"Well you forgot one key element in this scenario." 4th woman.

"What is that?" asked 2nd & 3rd women.

"Lt. Uhura!" 4th woman

They all sighed in disgust.

"How could we forget about her!" said 1st woman

"Mankiller on the hunt." 3rd woman

"She would definitely get him." 2nd woman

"Awe man, just when I had hope for someone like him, you had to mention her." 4th woman

"you're a killjoy" 3rd woman

"Now, that's hand's down I bet she just wiggle those hips of hers and he'll fall." 1st woman

"I can't stand how she ALWAYS get the men." 2nd woman

"She's not all that girls, she just like us!" commented Evers

"Yeah, but well packaged!" 3rd woman

The women sigh again in defeat.

"How can any of us compete with beauty and brains!" 4th woman

"Whoa ladies, we don't even know if he'll be attracted to her," said Evers.

"For-serious? All the men we like, like HER!" 2nd woman

"I feel like a second class citizen next to her." 4th woman

"But Uhura is not rude or anything she's … just.." 1st woman

"Sexy compared to the rest of us." 2nd woman

"Stop putting yourselves down, we don't know if Uhura will get him?" said Evers

"Well, if any sort of consolation, at least we have our dreams to live on about Williams." 1st woman.

* * *

**Spock's POV:**

Spock was in the conference room waiting for Nyota. He had time to think of the situation that was bothering him since his encounter with Williams. He noticed the long stare of attraction in Williams' eyes and her response to him, left a negative impact on his ego. Spock old feelings of rejection resurfaced. Nyota does not know that he was once married to his child-bride T'Pring. He remembers clearly during the wedding her eyes shifting towards STonn during his pon-farr. Spock thoughts betrayed himself, that relationships were not is worth the effort. He was not prepared for another disaster if Nyota seeks another male's attention. He was not prepared for another female rejection, he had made a decision that would make things easier for her and himself.

Things didn't' turn out well for our star couple, Nyota met Spock on neutral grounds in one of the conference rooms. They were discussing the current problem that Spock witnessed on the bridge. He thought he was doing logical thing for their relationship, but Spock didn't realize Nyota is not logical. Nyota did her best to justify the situation, but the stubborn Vulcan had made up his mind.

"It is in our best interest that we take a separation from our commitment to reconvene at another time."

Nyota gave Spock a puzzled look and her countenance dropped and the realization hit her. The words played in her head like a bad recording, and she processed his words from shock.

"SPOCK! You're... breaking up with me?"


	7. The Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spock just broken up with Nyota, the crew women are still starstruck over Williams. Williams wants to know Uhura better.

Nyota turns 180 and leaves the conference room, she is in complete shock, and mad that the Vulcan broke up with her for looking at another man. Usually, she breaks off the relationship, that hasn't happened to her since she was thirteen years old. Her body just hit puberty, she wasn't noticed then, but when her body hit 16 where she was stacked and packed, she was in control, men followed her everywhere. But Spock injured her pride on this. Nyota huffed in anger and headed for Charlene's quarters, as she was walking in anger against her former boyfriend, a Vulcan at that. Now she wishes there was a manual for dating a Vulcan. Nyota chimes Charlene's door and it slides open:

"Hey, Ny Ny! What's up?"

Nyota storms pass her friend with her balled fist, while Charlene observes a very pissed off woman. Nyota turns back to Charlene, with her pierced lips. She couldn't formulate the words to speak.

"Girl what happened, what's wrong?"

Nyota said it very slowly and painfully, her head shaking in disbelief; "SPOCK… broke up with ME!

Charlene's mouth drops open in shock: "Ny, you got to be lying to me! What happened?"

Charlene walks over and grabs Nyota's arm and steer her to her bed to sit.

"He was upset how I was looking at Williams"

"Isn't he a dreamboat?"

"CHARLENE!" grimaced Nyota: "I just lost my boyfriend! I love that stubborn Vulcan!"  
Nyota starts to cry: "And he doesn't even know it, Oh Char. What am I going to do!"

"Vulcans are a weird bunch, Spock dropped you just for looking at the man?"

"yes, I really do need a manual on dating Vulcans"

"Nyota there's must be more to it, it's strange that he did that out of the blue." Charlene rests her hand on her elbow and chin. Then she sits down next to Nyota and looks at her hurt friend: "I think there's more to this break up than you think."

"Right now, I'm pretty pissed at him, I know Williams is a looker but it's no reason to call off the relationship!"

"Listen, I have to go."

Uhura leans back and now notices that Charlene is all dressed up.  
"You got a date?"

"Yes, I do."

Nyota looks at her friend; "You keeping secrets from me?"

"No, I don't think so." smiles Charlene

"Who then?"

Charlene takes a deep breath and smiles deeper. "I have a date with Lennie."

Uhura's mouth drops, eyes widen. "OHH girl, McCoy?"

"Yep, my southern white sugah daddy."

They both laugh, that seems to cheer Nyota up, she hugs her best friend.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Um, about 3 weeks"

"I'm sorry I barged in with my woes, I'll leave so you can hook up."

"We just doing a quiet dinner on the observation deck, once we finish I will come up with a plan to get back your man."

Charlene looks at Nyota and sees her distress and made a decision.

"Nyota give me a second, I'll be right back."

Charlene walks to her computer console and page McCoy.

"Hello little darling, are you ready?"

"Yes Sugah Bear, but can I met you in 20 minutes, I have a situation that needs my input."

"Why sure darling, it gives me more time to prepare for our dinner."

Nyota mouths _'Sugah Bear?'_ with her eyebrows lifted up.

"Thank you Sugah Bear, see you in a few."

"Bye darlin, I hope your situation goes well"

Charlene closes the link and turns to Nyota with a shocked look on her face.  
"Don't knock it girl, you're dating a Vulcan"

"But he spoke to you in his southern drawl."

They both start to laugh, Charlene was able to cheer Nyota up for her to make it back to her quarters. Nyota would just have to put on her game face as she reports to duty tomorrow.  
Uhura gave Charlene another hug and left to her quarters, Charlene does have an idea and it involves her new beau.

* * *

Moments later, a nice couple is enjoying their evening meal on the observation deck.

"There's my darling Brown Sugah" McCoy leans in and gives Charlene a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Sugah Bear"

"Don't you look lovely this fine evenin"

"Lennie you are such a gentleman."

"I have dinna all ready for us, so step this way darling." McCoy guides Charlene to a dim-lit dinner table for two.  
After dinner, the two took a stroll in the botanical gardens, holding hands.

"Thanks Sugah Bear for dinner"

"Not a problem darling, I'm getting used to our moments together. How's that situation that you had?"

Charlene stops and turns towards Lennie and takes a deep breath: "Spock broke up with Nyota."

"He did what?"

"Yeah, he accused her of looking at Williams."

"Oh yeah? I know the man is a looker." Lennie takes a leering look at his girl: "Are you interested in the man of the hour?"

Charlene smiles and folds her arms around one of his. "Mind you he is attractive, but I already attached to my special someone."

Lennie takes his free hand and taps Charlene's. "Thank you darling"

"Lennie I think there's more behind it because he did it so quickly. I know he's a Vulcan and everything, but Spock and Nyota both mesh. I never have seen her so happy."

"I have to admit, Spock has been happy as well, for a Vulcan."

Lennie knows why the Vulcan might feel insecure and wants to help the couple.  
"Sugah, what I'm about to tell you is a secret, so it will help understand the situation."

Charlene shakes her head in agreement.

"Our friendly neighborhood Vulcan was once married."

Charlene's mouth falls open and covers them with her hands in disbelief.

"Yeah, I witnessed the whole thing where the girl stood him up at the alter. She hated Spock so much that she caused a fight, well a duel."

"Now that's cruel and grimey."

"According to Spock they were both married as children, then they make it official when they grew up, well by that time she found someone else, and a duel is the only way to end it."

"Poor Mr. Spock, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Ditched on your wedding day."

"So, seeing how Williams triggers not only Nyota but all the women on the ship, kinda hurts a man's ego."

"Well, she came to me heartbroken, that's my friend!"

"I hear you darling, and Spock is mine, I don't let him know that too much."

"Well Sugah Bear, it is our duty to our loyal friends to help them."

"Our duty?"

"At least get them to talk out their differences"

Lennie gave a quizzical look at his woman, knowing sometimes it best to leave things alone or let sleeping dogs lie.  
"What do you propose sugah?" asked Lennie

"Why darling, just a little ole push in the right direction. I going to ask Williams to part of a little club and Nyota just happens to show up."

"Are you planning to make Spock jealous?"

"Just a little bit sugah, just let him know what he is missing. I just need you to drop little hints in the right direction."

Lennie thinks about it for a minute and a smile forms on his face. He draws Charlene closer to his body that they touch, he bends his head down to her lips and draws a kiss.  
"What do I get out of this cloak and dagger?"

"Why Sugah Bear, you get a peach cobbler pie"

"Oh, Please marry me. If you know how to make a Mint Julep then I'll make it official."

"Ok Sugah Bear, let's put our plan in place."

Charlene wraps her arms around his neck and leans in for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am aware that everyone knows Spock was married in Amok Time. But this is a different version. No ones knows just Kirk and McCoy and this is my story and I'm sticking to it. LOL.


	8. Falling Apart at the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Uhura is dealing with her break up with Spock and Charlene has a plan. Charlene goes on a hot date with McCoy, awe this is such a love story. LOL

**Spock's POV:**

Spock didn't sleep the whole night, he didn't need much sleep being a Vulcan. But his mind is unsettled after what he told Nyota. He is not prepared for rejection...again, not only was it the exchange of looks but the hormones that were emitted from both of them that intimidated Spock. His extrasensory to the five senses make him vulnerable to the slightest change in human bodies. Spock witnessed the exchange between his Nyota and Lt. Williams, which affected the decision he made. Then what made things worse it reminded of his failed relationship with T'Pring, he sensed her desire for Stonn. The rejection made so much worse, that he had no desire for a bondmate, until Nyota. His bond with T'Pring was the least desirable thing to experience, even when they were children she disliked him because of his heritage. Spock's accomplishment did not affect her either, she had found another while he was away. Which he didn't mind, but he was ready to fulfill the contract and try to make it work.

Spock stood up and continued to get ready for duty, he always was on the bridge first to make sure the shift changes were executed. As he rode the turbo to the bridge, Spock didn't know exactly how Nyota was going to treat him, but humans have the same display of discontent when things are out of order. Nyota, he suspects will display some form of emotion from their break up.

**Nyota's POV:**

Nyota stood in the mirror and looked at her face for the final time. She was practicing her game face when she goes on duty. She took deep breaths and used her yoga moves to remove any form of discomfort.

"Now I am ready to face the man who broke my heart."

She turns and heads out of her quarters to the bridge.

* * *

Later on, down in engineering Masters and Williams are getting to know each other.

"Good job Williams, soon you'll have your own department."

"Not so fast Masters, I still have a lot to learn, even tho the academy taught me a lot, there's nothing like true experience."

"I agree, even with all the training programs and simulations, hands-on is the best lesson."

Charlene stood next to Tennessee, wondering if it's the perfect time to invite him on a break later on.

"So Tennessee, how everything with your entourage of women?"

Tennessee turns to Masters with a pessimistic look and sighs deeply.

"Well, the ladies on this ship can be a problem, and I really don't how to handle all this attention. I just want to be low key and do my job."

"Maybe I can help, maybe if the ladies know you a little more, they might calm down."

"I don't know Masters, they find ways to… get really close to me."

"I can find some friends that are not too intimidated by your looks that you can relax a little."

"Well, Charlene if you could make it that happen I would appreciate a lot."

* * *

Back on the bridge, so far Uhura has managed to keep her work upfront, not once taking a look at the science station. Uhura has mastered keeping a straight face. She completes some assignments and heads down the three steps towards the captain with her pad.

"Captain Kirk, here are the latest reports from each department and messages from Starfleet."

Kirk gives her a quick smile: "Thank you Lt." and he signs the pad and gives it back to her.

On her way back, she steps up to Spock's station and gives him two slate disks.

"Here are the latest reports that you requested sir." and hands them to Spock. Not once giving him eye contact and Spock takes them from her hand.

Kirk's ears perk up, Uhura called Spock sir, it's usually Mr. Spock. He turns his command chair towards them and sees the exchange. He didn't like the look on her face like she was upset about something. Kirk now feels the tension in the air.

"Thank you, Lt."

Spock just called her by her title, he usually says _"Miss Uhura"_ as part of his endearment. Kirk knows something is wrong. He watches Uhura walk stiffly back to her station. He watches Spock for a few more moments and then he addresses him.

"Mr. Spock"

"Yes, Captain."

"Please join me in the Ready Room."

Kirk stands up, and Spock leaves his station and follows Kirk into the Ready Room. The door closes and Kirk turns to his good friend.

"OK Spock, what's going on?"

Spock's brow lifts; "Captain, I'm lost by your question."

"What's going on between you and Uhura?"

"I'm at a loss captain."

"Don't lie to me Spock, did you two have a disagreement?"

Spock takes a deep sigh: "Ms. Uhura and I are as you say are 'taking a break'."

Kirk looks at Spock suspiciously; "What did you do?" as he folds his arms in front of his chest.

"I have not done anything."

"Alright, explain it to me then."

Spock told him the story that he observed yesterday during introductions between Nyota and Williams. After Spock told Kirk his version of events, Kirk wanted to slap him upside his head.

"SPOCK! Do you know what you have done? You set her up against the male crew on this ship. In other words, if a guy asks her out, she just might say yes. Is that what you want?"

Spock didn't say anything, he was thinking of the possibility that she would take another man's offer on courtship.

Kirk notices that Spock is not saying anything to the matter, takes a deep breath; "You better fix this, she's good for you. Better than that crazy woman you almost married."

Spock's body flinched and Kirk saw it.

"So that's it, you think Uhura would ditch you or something? Uhura is not T'Pring so don't compare that intelligent woman on the bridge to a woman who's not faithful."

Spock just stood there and listened, because Kirk hit it on the nail. Kirk turns to leave and then looks back at Spock.

"You better fix this or will lose her and regret what you did my friend."

Kirk goes back to duty, and Spock stands there to ponder his thoughts.

" _Did I misjudge my thoughts and actions?"_

* * *

Later on, Kirk intercepted McCoy in his office;

"Hey Jim, how can I help you?"

"Did you know that Spock broke up with Uhura?"

"Yes I do, not a good thing for our Vulcan friend, Uhura is good for him."

"Did Spock tell you?"

McCoy was hesitant in his response; "Well, not exactly. A little birdie told me."

"I told Spock that he was crazy to let her go like that, the men on this ship will go after her."

"Don't worry about it Jim, things are going to work out, just trust me. Spock will see the light." McCoy gave his winning smile.

Kirk looked at him like he had something up his sleeve. "A little birdie told you huh?"

* * *

Charlene and Tennessee are off duty and head to the recreation room to relax, Charlene contacts Nyota to join them.

Charlene, Tennessee, Brent, Kyle, and two other female crew are sitting at the table with drinks and light conversation. Charlene introduces Karin and Felicia to Tennessee and they start to drool over him. Tennessee is uncomfortable being the center of attention with the ladies, but he wants to relax and enjoy the company.

"Calm down ladies, he new to the ship, so don't scare him. He needs friends to talk too not gawk at, so you two just breath."

Karin and Felicia are embarrassed but they do get back their composure. That made Tennessee feel at ease. A little while later Nyota shows up and joins the conversation, she seems nervous at first because of Tennessee. Because of Spock, she is still mad. Nyota did hold her own doing her shift and maintain her professionalism. Now it's time to relax and be among friends. They see her approach:

"Hi Uhura, come join us!" waving Charlene with a big smile. Uhura wears her jogging set that fits loose, but it still gets the male attention. Tennessee quickly stands up to greet Nyota with a great big smile.

"Hi miss Uhura!"

Everyone takes notice, and greet Uhura as well. But Charlene is in charge and she makes sure she buffer between the group and keeps the hormones at bay. Into the gathering, everyone feels relaxed and didn't mind the situation before. They were laughing, comparing academy experiences and jokes.

But Tennessee still had his heart on Uhura, he saw another side of her that made her more attractive, mostly how she treated her fellow crew. Tennessee feels good not to be the center of attention for a change and he feels normal. But they were, men and women, glared at the exclusive table;

a)The men were wondering if Uhura was attracted to Tennessee.

b)The women were wondering if Tennessee was attracted to Uhura.

At the same time, McCoy and Spock are walking down the corridor, as on cue pass by the recreation room to see and hear laughing. They stop to observe the gathering and there in the mist is Uhura with a big smile on her face sitting next to Williams.

McCoy gives Spock a knowing sly look and comments: "Well now, it seems that Ms. Uhura is having a good time Mr. Spock."

Charlene casually looked up and saw the two men, and smiled.


	9. Mr. Bedroom Eyes Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spock was reprimanded for breaking up with Nyota. Nyota is having downtime with new friends to break the ice over Spock's break up. Spock is having second thoughts about breaking up with Nyota. LOL

Spock stares at the laughing group and sees Nyota having a good time. His heart pings over the thought if Williams does ask her out, would Nyota agree to it.  
McCoy sees the look on Spock's face knowing if the situation is getting to him.

"How are things with between Uhura and you?" McCoy asks sneeringly and knowingly.

Spock turns to the doctor with a lifted brow and takes a deep breath; "At the moment Ms. Uhura and I are no longer involved."

"Really? That's too bad, I thought she was healthy for you."  
McCoy continues to walk down the corridor to keep people from eavesdropping.

"Healthy doctor, explain?" as Spock folds his long arms behind his back.

"Well, the relationship gave you character, and that's an improvement for you."

"I'm not sure of your meaning, but I assure you that I am a Vulcan, which is logical."

"Which you're still stubborn too." chuckles McCoy. "It's too bad that your friendship with Uhura is over, she'll probably move on to the next available meaningful relationship."

Spock didn't like the sound of that statement, he wished that McCoy would shut up.

* * *

Later on, that night while most of the crew slept. Spock was up doing his reports, he didn't need much sleep. But his thoughts would wander back to Nyota, and his heart was heavy. He missed her against his better judgment. He let his past interfere with his present and future with Nyota. Spock misses their time together and it's only been one whole day! He decided to meditate to clear his thoughts on the matter and go back into his routine but didn't help. He went to his desk and pulled out his writing pad, which he was working on. Now he added another stanza to his ballad about his life with Nyota, he was saddened by what he added of loss companionship.

Nyota was not fairing well either, she went to bed hugging her pillow. It's only been one whole day! Her heart hurt from the break-up, more than that she had to work next to him. Nyota drifted off into a restless sleep and her dreams and body tossed aimlessly of the one man she loved. She woke up sweating, breathing hard, her love life in ruin and she wonders if she would ever recover. She had to take one day at a time if she has to survive her feeling for the Vulcan. But her heart is betraying her, her soul longs for him, she never took the opportunity to express her side of the story. Nyota with all her past relationships, never let a man take her heart the way Spock took hers, but now it felt like a payback for all her doings with them. She takes a deep breath and lays down again with another attempt to sleep through the night.

Meanwhile, Tennessee is going through his thoughts, they wander on the cocoa skin beauty that was sitting next to him in the rec-room earlier that evening. She was easy to converse with, this was a good sign for him. Her beauty radiated when she laughed, and her hand slightly touched his sleeves. Uhura was nothing like the groupies that followed, groped, or stared at him until no end. She was a natural, including Masters, they were not intimated or overstepped their boundaries with him. Tennesse was able to be himself for a change, and that felt good to him. Tennessee wonders if Uhura would see him more than just colleagues, but more of a friendlier base. But he knows he needs to take her time, and not scare her off or become too pushy. He has to take it slow, and slowly he would.

* * *

It was another day for the Enterprise crew;  
Uhura continued her ignore phase  
Spock works as nothing has happened  
Masters continues with the same plan.

Kirk, McCoy, and Spock are in the Ready Room after debriefing from the head departments. Kirk stretches his body and ready to relax for the evening.

"Before we conclude, Bones what is the update in the medical issue with Lt. Williams?"

"It seems Lt. Williams's condition has slowed down slightly, but injuries are still being filed in all medical locations."

"I don't get it, he's just a guy"

"A guy with charisma"

"I have charisma"

No, Jim, you have charm." McCoy smiled slyly.

"Shut up Bones, what makes him so special to the ladies anyway?"

"According to the ladies, Williams has bedroom eyes."

"Bedroom eyes?"

Spock gave McCoy a quizzical look, he didn't understand that statement." Doctor, what is the reference to 'bedroom eyes'?"

"Williams has a way to seduce women with his eyes."

Spock raises both his eyebrows to his response.

"How do you know he has bedroom eyes Bones?"

"The nurses talk about Williams all the time Jim, I have to give them cold packs to cool them down." chuckles McCoy.

"Well that's done, we all officially off duty. What do you gentlemen want to do?"

"Well, Jim I was thinking about the little bar we have onboard, of course, it's nothing like Wiggley's, but we can pretend." chuckles McCoy.

"I like that Bones before we turn in for the night, let's me up."

Kirk turns to Spock: "Care to join us, Spock?"

Captain, I do not indulge in alcoholic beverages."

"We just asking you to join us and you can drink water or that um plomek stuff."

"Plomeek tea,"

"Whatever just meet me at my quarters and we all go together."

As they were leaving Kirk and McCoy gave each other the look of a plan coming together.

* * *

Charlene made sure Nyota was in the recreation room, while McCoy her Sugah Bear led Spock on one of their walks to observe her with the crew relaxing. This time a different rec-room to make sure they have thrown off.

On the third day of Spock's strike, more plans were in place. But this time it was a bar, with soft music playing in the background and the group dressed up for this gathering.

"Hey this is fun, we meet again." chimed Felica, with a big grin on her face.

"I wouldn't mind if we did this on a regular basis," added Brent.

"As long we are not on patrol near the neutral zone," said Kyle. "It's hard to get the same schedule and duty is much longer."

Uhura and Masters came in together with smiles on their faces and waved at the crew.

"Hi everyone!"

The men stood up, Tennessee stared at Uhura with a huge smile.

"Evening ladies, don't you two look lovely."

both ladies twirled in their dresses "Thank you Tennessee"

They all ordered drinks and sat and talked again that things they could relate with. Nyota started to feel relaxed for the first time in days. She was still mulling over Spock and Charlene was getting her out of her rut. Being with other people did occupy her mind off Spock and she was coming to grips about their relationship. Everything was fine until three senior officers walked in and sat at the bar. Nyota couldn't believe it, Spock with the captain and doctor. Charlene also watched the men come in and Nyota's reaction, now it's Sugah Bears to do his job.

Kirk and McCoy ordered their drinks while Spock had his tea and sat at the counter.

"Now this is what I call relaxing Jim." Mccoy sips his drink and scans the room, he makes eye contact with his 'darling Charlene' and gives a slight nod.

"Yeah Bones, nothing like running a ship and getting everything done. I need this."

"Spock are you relaxed with your drink?" asked Kirk

"Captain Vulcans find other ways or methods to relax versus human's terms."

"Stop being a party pooper Spock" snapped McCoy "And enjoy the view or talk about something."

Spock gave McCoy the double eyebrows arch, "Most undignified and embarrassment to display such actions, doctor."

Kirk spits out his drink and laugh, while McCoy gave snarling look. "Funny Spock, I keep forgetting how much of a comic you are."

McCoy gives another scan and draws attention to the large group of people at the table.

"Now I see people enjoying themselves, and I'm enjoying the view."

Spock and Kirk turn around and see the six people at a table laughing and sipping their drinks. Right in the middle, Nyota is laughing at the conversation, and looking beautiful in the dress she is wearing. Earrings, necklace and rings sparkling as she moves, she was enchanting to look at. Next to sat Tennessee also laughing and looking at Nyota at the same time, his eyes sparkling at her.

"There goes bedroom eyes, already a hit with the… crew!" McCoy says smartly.

Spock just stared at her, and his heart skipped a beat. Has she forgotten him that quick! Seeing her being entertained by Tennessee, put a deep hurt feeling in his gut, heart, and mind. He desires Nyota, he always did. He promised his heart that she was his wife, but this feeling of … of resentment or jealously was tearing at him. He slowly turned back to his tea and sipped slowly to not draw attention to his failure.

"You're crazy with that term 'bedroom eyes'" Kirk said sternly. "Wonder if he's proven his name yet?"

Kirk looked at McCoy to see if they hit pay dirt with Spock, but the Vulcan not once flinched or moved out of the ordinary. Spock kept his cool demeanor, so they thought.

Things turn for the worse for Spock when everyone started dancing, and Uhura's dress came into full view. She was gorgeous! Her hair fell to her shoulders with the dangling green earrings. She moved her body to the rhythm of the music was hypnotic, she wasn't dancing with anyone, they all danced together. The same phrase kept playing in his head:

 _{ Bedroom eyes,_  
 _bedroom eyes,_  
 _bedrooms eyes.}_  
As Spock watched Williams danced with his woman.


	10. Is She Really Going Out With Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spock's jealously has come to a boiling point. He kept hearing 'Bedroom eyes' and realizes it's a seductive term for male conquest. He didn't want his woman to be a conquest to any man but himself. Kirk, McCoy and Masters' plan seems to be going well, they left out one element Tennessee Williams' desire to pursue Uhura.  
> I'm surprised that no one took note of those green earrings. LOL

Spock sat at the bar for a few more minutes and excused himself to his quarters. He sat again in the defeat of his overall feelings for Nyota. He sat in his alcove and played his harp of sorrow, the pain was felt through his music things he could not say.

* * *

The news about Tennessee and Uhura hanging out together spread quickly. And the daily crew of women are conversing about their bedroom eye guy. LOL in the break room.

"Have you heard, Uhura is hanging around Tennessee." 1st woman.

"NOW THAT doesn't surprise me." 2nd woman

"Why not?" 1st woman

"I surprised she didn't' make her moves on Williams sooner!" 2nd woman.

"I heard that they danced the night away!" 3rd woman

"Well, there goes my chances with that guy." 4th woman as she folds her arms across her chest in disappointment.

"How do you get close to that guy without passing out or getting tongued tied?" 3rd woman.

"Hey! There goes Felica, she was there with him." 1st woman

Felica Brown approaches the group of women as they flag her presence.

"Good morning ladies, what's up?" asked Felica

"How did you get close to 'bedroom eyes'? Asked 4th woman.

Felicia gave a sly look of triumph: "Oh just being myself, why?"

"What about Uhura, is she going to date him?" asked 1st woman.

"What does she have to do with it?" snapped Felicia "He didn't show any interest in her, but kinda showed interest in all of us."

"It's obvious that Williams would try to make moves on Uhura, she is the most eligible woman on the ship." said 4th woman.

Felicia didn't take it kindly being second thought or leftovers.

"He could find interest in someone else besides Uhura, she not all that!" snapped Felicia.

"Um, she is a big deal, we all know that the men on this ship have asked her out and she has turned them down. Williams with those gorgeous green eyes and body would be Uhura's type." said 3rd woman.

With steam coming out of her ears: "I don't' know about that, but he is all charming and has great character and sexy as hell." with that Felicia left the gaggle of women that frustrated her, comparing her to Uhura.

* * *

The men didn't fare well either:

"Did you know Williams was dancing with Uhura?" 1st man

"Naw, they were all dancing together, from what I saw. Get your story straight dude." 2nd man.

"Might as well, the way he was looking at her." 1st man.

"Do you think they'll be an item?" 3rd man

"Yeah, he got the goods on the women on this ship, they keep calling him 'bedroom eyes'. 2nd man.

"Damn! If he's tapping all those women, he's a god!" 4th man

"But does he has Uhura, did she fall for his charm or 'bedroom eyes'?" 1st man.

"I hate the guy already if he getting the goods." 4th man.

"Once Uhura falls for him, it's over gents." 3rd man.

"Well at least my girl will notice me again, all she talks about how 'cute' the man is." 2nd man.

"Ouch! That must hurt being compared to Williams!" 4th man.

"Tell me about it, maybe this stuff blows over if he does date Uhura!" 2nd man.

"There goes my dream girl Uhura if she picks him over me." sighs 3rd man

"Hey dude, you never had a chance." 1st man

They all laugh

* * *

Duty on the Enterprise continued as usual and the crew did their jobs. The bridge crew was an exception to the rule.

Tennessee woke up in a good mood, he had a wonderful time last night with his shipmates. Especially the beautiful, cheerful and exotic Uhura. The way she looked in that dress that shimmered against her body and the way she danced with the group was hypnotic. He thought she was just dancing for him. He had decided to make his move and do something daring. When he reported for duty in engineering, he completed all his assignments given to him and then he asked Mr. Scott for a break and he was released. Tennessee jetted up in the turbo straight to the bridge and stepped on the deck. He took a deep breath and approaches Uhura and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Excuse me Lt. Uhura, how are you?"

Uhura turned from her console to a very handsome face, with his deep green dreamy eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hi Williams, I'm fine."

"I was wondering if you take a coffee break with me?" he said boldly.

Without even thinking: " Sure that would be nice, let me page a replacement."

While Uhura was paging her replacement. Sulu and Chekov gave each other a look of shock and slowly turned to Williams. What made matters worse the rest of the bridge was quiet as well. Uhura got up and left with Williams on the turbo, the silence you can cut with a knife.

"Wow that Williams' guy got moves, Uhura never takes a break with a guy," said Chekov.

"Don't you know it, I hear the women call 'bedroom eyes."

"You don't mean like..."

Sulu shakes his head in agreement with Chekov's thought.

"Vell I'm jealous, I would like a coffee break vith Uhura too!" quizzically asked Chekov.

"Not a chance, Uhura is selective." chuckled Sulu.

Chekov bows his head in defeat; "vhat a lucky man."

Spock saw and heard the conversation between Uhura and Williams, and between Chekov and Sulu. He was not pleased, not pleased at all. The separation has hit its boiling point, the man has made his first move on Uhura in front of everybody. Spock has decided to put away all forms of logic and Vulcan sense and deal with the issue. He wants Nyota back!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the break room, Tennessee was able to have coffee with the elusive Uhura and he enjoyed her company even thou it was small talk and short. They both had to report back to duty, but they were observed by others when they took their breaks as well. The rumor about Tennessee and Uhura has begun.

* * *

Later after duty, Tennessee found himself alone in his quarters, thinking about Uhura. He sat quietly at his console looking at his latest message from his family. Tennessee had made his first move and felt confident with her during their coffee break earlier. They spoke about little things that they like, Tennessee just enjoys her company and find out anything to charm her with. He was intrigued by Nyota's interest in computer software and multiple languages. But mostly he noticed her deep brown eyes that sparkled when they just hit the lights. He wonders if he could have a meaningful relationship with her and quiet those groupies. He could only hope.

* * *

Nyota was able to meet Charlene in her quarters for some much-needed girl time. After duty they meet:

"Char, I want to thank you personally for distracting me from Spock, I starting to feel so much better."

"Glad to hear it girl, any break-up is hard to deal with."

"I still miss that stubborn Vulcan, he has no idea what he does to me! NO IDEA!" huffs Uhura.

"It will take one day at a time, Ny you can do this and you get your reward for those who wait."

"Char! It's been almost 5 days of suffering, 5 days trying to keep myself from falling apart!"

Charlene goes over and hugs her friend;

"I know it hurts Nyota, I know that love can be painful. It's going to work out, you'll see."

"I'm trying, I did have a break with Tennessee, he's a nice guy once you past those deep green eyes."

Charlene looks at Nyota; "Really? Um were you alone?"

"Yes, is that a problem, were don't dating or seeing each other exclusive?"

"Just be careful, your a beautiful woman and he's a handsome sexy man."

Nyota looks at Charlene like she knows something that she doesn't, but turns to another topic.

"How is your 'Sugah Bear' doing?

"My Bear is doing quite fine thank you, he very much the romantic type."

"All that southern charm no doubt."

"I like him Ny, underneath that tough veneer is the sweet sensitive man. I know he has some scares he's dealing with but it takes time with all relationships."

"I know I wish… I was more definite about this whole thing with Spock." Nyota takes a deep breath.

Charlene wants to tell Nyota about Spock's ex-wife but she didn't have the authority to say anything. She wants to respect Lennie's trust. They talked and shared for a couple of hours until it was time for Nyota to leave for her quarters.

As she walked back to her room, she saw a shadow of a figure as she turned the corner. Then the figure stood full view in front of her door, it was Spock, she stops and stares at the man. He was dressed in a Vulcan causal clothes, he looked handsome.

"Can I help you, Commander Spock?" Nyota said sharply.


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spock became upset when he witnessed Williams asking his Nyota on a break, boiling over his jealous nature. The male and female crew are dealing with the fact that the two most popular people could hook-up to their dismay. Charlene's plan to ruffles Spock's feathers has worked and now Nyota is confronted with the man who broke her heart outside her quarters.

Spock turns to see Nyota with a stern look on her face and her arms folded under her chest.

"Ms. Uhura I would like a moment of your time… with your permission."

Nyota gave him a stern glare and slowly steps to her door to open, she walks in and turns to nods her head towards Spock. He slowly enters her quarters and stands with his long arms behind his back. He thought about it for hours how to approach her, hours how to ask for forgiveness. Now he is speechless on how to start the repair that he damaged in their relationship. Spock watched Nyota shift on her hip that it stuck out and her arms went back to fold under her chest and glared at him. Spock spoke in Vulcansu to help his distress;

"aitlun na' etek tor fator etwel kugaya." Spock said flatly "Ish-veh la'es vesh' din-tor k' nash-veh"

"I desire for us to continue our involvement." Spock said flatly "Your presence was missed by this one."

Nyota stared into his deep dark brown eyes, she couldn't breathe, her mind racing fast, trying to formulate words to respond. What seems like an eternity the silence between them, until Nyota found her voice;

"How could you

how dare you

how can you call this a relationship without communication!

you didn't even give me a chance to explain

you didn't even ask

you assume something that never happened

I trusted you

I can't believe you did this to me!

I cared for you

you left me...

hurt

I hate you for it

you left me

**you….. hurt me!"**

She was breathing harder, her frustration flooded out in strands, the anger and hurt in her eyes showed it all. When her words came out in force, Spock stood there and took the full brunt. There was nothing he could say to respond, it was true what she had said, especially when she said **'** **he had hurt her'**.

Spock admired her, she was brave while he was not. She didn't hide from her past as he did, he felt like a coward in this relationship, he didn't deserve her. Again there was silence between them, Spock extended his right arm out towards her and displays his two forefingers in front of her. Nyota glares at the two fingers displayed in front of her, and glances at Spock, her breathing begins to slow down. Nyota knows what the finger represents, she knows what it means. Her eyes were full of water, but she held them at bay. Nyota slowly unfolded her arms, and lifted one her two forefingers and reached out slowly and connected to Spock's. Relief flooded through her fingertips, she felt his pain, frustration, and sadness and then the tears fell from her. They both had suffered, **'** **five long miserable days** ' she looks up at him, it was his way of saying sorry and asking for forgiveness. After a few minutes, they broke the touch and Nyota steps forward and wrapped her arms around his long lean muscular body. Her head resting on his chest, breathing in his essence, she missed him so. Spock wraps his long arms around her, and tilts his head down resting on her soft hair, he missed her so. After a few more moments Spock needed to be honest with her:

"Nyota, I was married."

Nyota steps back and looks up at him quizzically: "What?"

He led her confused look to her alcove and sat on her bed still holding one of her hands. Spock has to explain his reason for his hasty decision about their relationship. Hoping it will bring clarity to her and their relationship.

"When I was seven years old I was betrothed to a girl named T'Pring. It's an arrangement for all Vulcan males, it's part of our mating ritual. When the male and female reach maturity we meet at the appointed place and time to finalize the bond/marriage. I haven't seen or heard from T' Pring since I left Vulcan to enlist in Starfleet, the mating call drew me back to Vulcan. T'Pring and I had nothing in common just the arrangement, to break this betrothal a challenger can step forth and duel for the woman. It happened to me, T'Pring had no desire to keep her promise to me, she desired another male. It was rumored that they have been involved for some time, so I was challenged on my wedding day, the bride has the right to choose her champion. T'Pring chose Captain Kirk, I had to fight him to marry her. In the end, I dissolved the marriage once I almost killed the captain, since then I have difficulty with honesty in a relationship."

Nyota listened to all he had said and understood his dilemma. She reached up with her palm and gently touch his cheek.

"Spock, I didn't know you were married, it explains a lot."

"Your are Nyota Uhura, I had no right to compare you to T'Pring or our relationship. I have errored and caused friction between us. How can I rectify my decision?"

Spock gave Nyota a pleading look, he felt forgiven, but precious time was wasted on his behalf.

"Spock your words are healing to me." as tears trail down her face. "I know our relationship is different and difficult. But we need to communicate better when things happened and not jump to assumptions of any kind. Can you promise me this?"

Spock leaned his face into her palm.

"I only have eyes for you, and only you, you are my man."

"What is the situation with Lt. Williams?"

"There is no situation with Lt. Williams, he is a nice crewman and that's all"

"He desires you, I saw the way he looked at you while you were… dancing."

Nyota eyes widen, and a shock looked appeared on her face.

"Why Spock, your jealous, I am surprised. I was not dancing with him if you noticed we ALL were dancing together."

"And then you had a coffee break with him, do you still desire him?"

Nyota takes a deep breath, and looks at her boyfriend:

"He means nothing to me but just being friendly. And I needed a friend because I was feeling really low about our relationship. Plus I was never alone with him at any time, we were always with other people."

Spock looked into her eyes and knew she told the truth, he has to learn to trust her, but mostly trust himself. He is jealous of Williams's attention to her and he has to learn to trust their relationship without a doubt.

Nyota was touched that he was jealous over Williams, but not at the cost that he broke up with her. She would have to teach him about trust and grow from this experience.

"Spock stay with me for a while."

Spock bends down and removes his soft leather shoes, and Nyota did too, exposing their naked feet. Spock placed himself lengthwise on Nyota's bed and she follows alongside him where her head rested on his chest. Spock gathered her closer and wraps one of his long arms around her shoulder. He took one of his long legs and placed it between hers and rest his chin on top of her head. They laid there quietly holding each other and recounting the experience of their separation.

Spock thought about how much an impact Nyota has been in his life, that he has changed forever. Spock lowered his head that it was close to Nyota's ear and whispers a stanza to her as an expression of his feelings:

"Nyota lu gla-tor nash-veh du

du tan-tor nash-veh rok

ik ha'kiv tor yauluhk"*

"Nyota when I see you

You give me hope

That life has meaning"*

Nyota smiles, and wraps her arm tighter around his torso;

"ik's vaksurik"

"That's beautiful"

Nyota lifted her head towards Spock and gently kisses his lips. Then she returns her own stanza to compliment Spock's.

"du abertau nash-veh abru lu nash-veh tevan-tor

ish-veh kar karik heh wu

wu na' du tor meskaraya nash-veh"*

"you pick me up when I fall

your arms strong and long

longing for you to hold me"*

Spock is touched by her words and takes both of his arms and embraces her deeply. It's the start of his healing process to have a female to be with him, to burn the bridge that T'Pring build on that ill-fated day. Spock gave more details about the Vulcan marriage ceremony and how his culture surrounded their biology. Nyota respected all cultures, Terran had arranged marriages in the past which was based on money, power, and class but that type of thinking is long gone. But Spock arranged marriage is based on the survival of their species, which Nyota finds acceptable and understandable. Spock found comfort that Nyota understood his situation that he had with T'Pring and it gave him peace of mind. He will no longer doubt his feelings again about Nyota.

They stayed and slept like that throughout the night, they were getting to know each other again and communicate their misunderstandings about themselves or others who might interfere. They would give light love kisses and comfort each other, in Uhura's dim-lit room. They both still decided to continue to keep their love a secret until they build a sound foundation in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *If those stanzas look familiar, they are from chapter 2 and chapter 10 of "Those Green Earrings."


	12. I Can Sing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Spock finally broke and asked for forgiveness for what he did to Nyota. The plan that Charlene and McCoy executed worked out, the crew are still attracted to Uhura and Williams. Spock and Nyota agreed to keep their love a secret, let's see how that works out, sometimes hiding something can be more damaging than the truth. Let see where are two lovebirds worked it out.

Nyota and Spock reported to work the next day, and all is right on the Enterprise. Kirk was the first notice that it is less stress on the bridge. He looked at his friendly Vulcan and Uhura and notice their demeanor and performance. Kirk thought to himself that they must have made up, Spock felt someone is watching him and turn to see Kirk looking at him. Spock gives his one arched eyebrow and went back to work. Kirk smiles to himself and a low chuckle breaks out.

Nyota was excited about getting back together with Spock, she called down to engineering to speak to Masters. Kyle took the call:

"Masters the bridge is calling you."

"Coming"

Masters answers the intercom from her position.  
"Masters here."

"Charlene this is Nyota, when are you going on a break?"

"Oh, about 2 hours from now, why?"

"I need to see you ASAP!"

"Ok break room deck 5 at 011-30hrs"

"See you then bye"

Masters go back to work and encounter Williams: "Was that Ms. Uhura you were talking too?"  
Williams wants to spend as much with Uhura when he can, didn't really know her schedule, and this was a good opportunity.

Charlene looks up at 'Bedroom eyes' "yes, we're going on break together."

"Is it ok if I join you?"

"I sorry, I need to pass on this one Tennessee, she wants to talk to me about something personal."

"Oh, I see, I would like for us, I mean the people that we were with to go out again."

"I let Uhura know, sometimes she keeps to herself, but I'll check for you."

"Thanks, Charlene for helping me fit in and taking care of those groupies."

"Not a problem."

They both go back to work.

* * *

When their break came, they intercepted each other in Charlene's quarters instead. Charlene took one look at Nyota and knew her situation, she sees a glow on Nyota's face of happiness.

"Char I have good news!" as Nyota turns and grabs her friend into a hug.

"By the expression on your face, I take it you and Spock made up!"

"Oh yes, yes and he told me the real reason too, Char, Spock was married!"

Charlene gave a shocked look as if she was surprised to hear it for the first time.  
"What? Really?"

"Yes, it explains his reason for what he did to us, it makes sense."

"Now that's out of the way, what's next?"

"We both agree to still keep it a secret for now until we both are, I mean until he is more confident in our relationship. The divorce really shook him up more than he realizes."

"I kinda agree with you, it kind of hold back their full potential in future relationships. You see McCoy is divorced too and he is still dealing with effects of it."

"Doesn't he have a little girl?"

"Yes she's about 10 years old, her name is Joanna, nice kid."

"Char, I'm so happy that we're back together again, he knows how I feel and things will be different if something else happens."

"That's good, now what about Tennessee?"

"What about him?"

"I think he's taking a liking to you."

Uhura looks at Charlene and gave her a quizzical look.  
"I know I haven't' led him on, he's a nice man so I don't see how he would think anything?"

Nyota, I think we are the only two women on this ship that's immune to his 'Bedroom eyes'."

"Mind you he is good looking and very charming, but seen that most of my life. But I give Tennessee so much credit, he's not arrogant or stuck-up on himself."

Nyota shakes her head in agreement. "You're right, he's very respectful despite that women throw themselves at him."

"Well, my break is over, and I do have a date tonight."

"With your 'Sugah Bear'!"

"That's right! See you later Ny."

Both women depart back to their stations.

* * *

Later after duty, Spock and Uhura hang in his quarters to continue their restoration. McCoy and Masters continue with their date on the observation deck. They walk hand in hand strolling in the dim-lit space, with a running water fountain for ambiance effect. McCoy leans down and gives Masters a meaningful kiss.

"What's that for "Sugah Bear'?"

"I don't' know, just that you take the time to be with this ole country doctor."

Charlene chuckles: "Sugah, you are not old, you do have a drawl, and great hands."

"Well darling, that deserves another one." He gave her another kiss on her lips with more force. Charlene reaches for his neck and shoulder for more impact.

"You keep that up Sugah, our date will end early."

McCoy smiles and chuckles at her light brown eyes. " I hope so, that's my intention."

"Sugah, I have some good news, Spock and Nyota made up today."

"That's why Spock was happy today, back to his old chipper, logical by the book Vulcan."

"Yes, Nyota told me today during our break, thank you for your part in bringing them back together. Now their both happy again."

"Now what do I get for doing my part again?"

"Why Sugah, I promised you Peach Cobbler pie with Mint Julep. Just let me know when you want me to serve it."

A sly smile widens on McCoy's face, like a cat that just swallowed a mouse.  
"Why darling, let's take it on our next full day off, at your place."

"There you go," Charlene reaches up and plants a kiss on his lip and arms wrap around his waist.

* * *

Things went back to normal for Spock and Uhura, they would rendezvous in each other quarters. Tennessee wasn't able to hang out with his newfound friends because of duty and the women still found a way to find him and stare at him. Which he still finds disturbing, one day Felicia became bold and asked him out. Which he declined, that his duty kept him busy in engineering. He was happy that he eluded her, but then another female asked him out as well the next day. They would try to press their body against his, he was hoping he could ask Uhura out, he had trouble getting on the bridge or even finding her alone. He was unaware of her relationship with Commander Spock. The men on the ship still felt intimidated by Tennessee's good looks, but some warmed up to him when they find out he participates in sports and play cards. They start to see a different view about him, which relieved Tennessee. It was during those male bonding times he found out his new nickname which he didn't like at all. "Bedroom Eyes" was his unofficial name, now he had two things to live down. But he did connect with Charlene Masters, she wasn't' intimidated by his looks and she is approachable compared to the other women who just swoon. He found her a gentle soul who worked hard with him in engineering, alongside with Brent, Kyle, and Mr. Scott. Tennessee found some sort of family with them. But still had to contend with to groupies that just drool in his presence, which he didn't find attractive in a woman. But one woman he is waiting for has been eluding him 'Nyota Uhura', Tennessee wonder what kind of real woman she is, but won't know until he makes his move.

It's been 10 days since Spock and Nyota got back together, and now it after duty for the alpha shift crew and most of them are in the rec-rooms, gym or social club throughout the ship. But mostly the talent show was coming soon and many signed up to participate and Sulu was elected 'Master of Ceremony'. In the break room, the atmosphere was active with chatter about talent night, we take you there when Tennessee just entered and approach Chekov playing an alone game of 3D chess;

"Good evening Chekov, mind if I join you in a game?"

"You play chess Villiams?"

"I play some, not the greatest, I hear that Commander Spock is our universal master?"

"vhat, I taught Mr. Spock!"

both men chuckle as Tennessee sit down and help Pavel rearrange the piece in place and start their game. Then a flock of women came over; one twirling her brown hair.  
"Tennessee, would you like a drink or something?" then she mouthed "ME" with a seductive smile.

Pavel and Tennessee look up at women as they flirt with him. Tennessee sighed with disappointment.  
"No thank you miss or ladies," Tennessee said sternly and politely as he could.

They left disappointed and Tennessee looks up at Pavel.  
"My apologies Pavel, they were rude."

"Vhat's going on?"

"I assure you I don't encourage them at ALL, they are causing problems in my department. I'm not surprised that I'm not written up from Mr. Scott. You know how he likes things in order down there."

Pavel laughs; "I vish that was my problem, I vouldn't mind ladies giving me attention."

Tennessee gave him a stern look; "Yes you would"

They both laugh together and continued their game and did some small talk. Someone in the rec-room went to the monitor console and played a familiar song, that piped through the room. Everyone instantly gravitated to the song and started humming and swaying to the music. For the first time, Tennessee felt comfortable in his surroundings and starts to sing with the song. His voice was rich, deep and hypnotic, he closed his eyes as he followed the song. Unaware that everyone else in the rec-room stopped what they were doing and listen to Tennessee belt out this song like it was nothing.

Meanwhile, McCoy was walking by and heard the singing, stops, enters to observe Tennessee singing. McCoy watched not only him but the rest of the crew enjoying his singing. Then Charlene and Nyota were also walking by the rec-room and they too heard the sultry singing and they also too stopped and stood in the doorway observing Tennessee sing on key and smoothly as the women start to swoon over his voice. Both women looked at each other in shock and amazement. The man can sing, Nyota never heard anything like that from a man, Tennessee hit every key with precision and his voice carried throughout the room.  
Chekov not only staring at Tennessee, but the of the crew watching him. When the song finished;

"That was my favorite song," Tennessee said to Chekov. He sees the blank stare in Chekov's eyes and then Tennessee slowly turned around and notices every single person looking at him. The moment he made contact with the crew, smiles formed on their faces, and applauding commenced.

"Oh-NO" Tennessee realizes his mistake and sees the women advancing towards him.

The women swoon towards him; towards those bedroom eyes and now siren voice.  
Charlene looks at Nyota;  
"This is not good, he doesn't know what he just did."


	13. Tennessee's Heartband Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: Jsilver2000
> 
> Summary: Things are in the process of settling down, and Tennesse thinks he has missed his opportunity to hook up with Nyota. Random women are becoming bold and start asking Tennessee out. Tennessee has just belted out a song that only drew more attention to him.

First woman: "Oh, Tennessee, please sing to me."

Second woman: "That was soooo romantic."

Third woman: "Wow, you can sing to me any time!"

Tennessee pulls on his collar and stands up to put some distance between himself and the onslaught of women. This is drawing way too much attention, which Teneessee doesn't need. Just when things were starting to settle down for him. He looks past the parade of women and sees Nyota and Charlene approaching him and Chekov.

As McCoy chuckles at the spectacle and turns to leave for his next destination, he thinks to himself,

 _"I better let Sickbay know that there will be an increase in accidents involving women crew members._ "

Chekov sits there observing the women swarming over Tennessee like a grand prize or something. He starts to feel neglected and left out; after all, they were in the middle of a chess game.

The two women push back the female crew.

"OK, OK, girls, give the man some space," Charlene says, while Nyota laughs at the spectacle too and watches some of the women walk away but not without giving Uhura a sly look.

Tennessee is relieved that they chased the women away: "Thank you, Ms. Uhura and Ms. Masters."

"Tennessee, that was great singing," Nyota says. "Where did you learn? You sound so professional."

Tennessee looks at Uhura and his face breaks into a big smile: "Something I picked up from home."

Charlene turns to Nyota: "Uhura sings as well; she's really good!"

Nyota looks at Charlene and wonders what she is doing: "I sing sometimes when the mood hits me."

"Are you kidding! Singing is second nature to her; you should hear her impromptus!" Chekov chimes in.

"Uhura can sing these sultry songs that make you swoon," Charlene adds.

"Yeah, sometimes Uhura will have Mr. Spock play his lyre; they make a great team when they do these laughable songs on the spot," Chekov adds.

"You give me way too much credit, guys! Please stop!"

"It seems that Mr. Spock is a master of other things besides chess!"

Tennessee can't believe that the commander is so well-rounded. He looks at Uhura and a smile forms on his face. He has an idea that would bring them together.

"Ms. Uhura, I would be honored if you would do a duet with me one day, but we would need to practice, of course."

Nyota covers her mouth and starts to think: "Well, I don't know…"

Chekov jumps out of his seat: "That's a great idea—the talent show is coming up soon; you both can sign up! I like it when Uhura sings."

Charlene looks at both of them with a smile on her face: "It would liven up the ship and raise morale, Nyota, but it's up to you, of course."

Nyota looks around and sees Chekov, Williams, and Charlene waiting for her answer. "Ms. Uhura, you can even pick the song and music—everything, if you like. You just tell me when and where the practice is." Tennessee is hoping that she will say yes and turns his winning smile on her to sweeten the pot.

"OK, I'll do it. I never did a duet before; this will be my personal challenge."

"I think it's romantic. Everyone needs a little romance, and a duet by you two will set the tone for the ship," Charlene smiles.

"Yeah, to break the boredom on this ship—it's been dull lately," Chekov says.

"Plus I think you two will be a big hit; maybe you can even make a recording of your performance," Charlene adds.

Nyota folds her arms and starts thinking out loud: "Maybe something from the 20th century? I'll ask Mr. Spock to accompany us on his lyre; he can play any tune beautifully."

Nyota stands there thinking of duet songs throughout the centuries, her mind racing to find the perfect one.

"All right, Williams, I have plans to make and I will let you know which song and practice it with you."

"Sure, Ms. Uhura, you just let me know and I'll be there!"

"Great! I'm going now to look for selections for us to sing. Bye, everyone!"

Nyota leaves and Williams, Chekov, and Masters are left. They look at each other in amazement.

"Do you think it will work, Masters?" Chekov asks.

"Oh yeah! It will be a hit—it will a great opportunity for her, but you, Williams, on the other hand, will have more problems."

Tennessee doesn't care about the consequences as long he will get to be near her. He takes a deep sigh: "It's the cross I will have to bear. I've had this problem everywhere I've gone."

The three of them sit for a while, drinking their favorite drinks, while more women attempt to interact with Williams and the men and women around them share their thoughts about the idea.

* * *

First woman: "He sounds so wonderful, so sweet. He makes my heart skip a beat."

Second woman: "With all that "studliness and he sings too! Oh my, imagine that on a lovely night."

Third woman: "I can hardly wait to hear them sing in the talent show!"

First woman: "I know! The women will definitely go for a man that not only looks good but sings too!"

Second woman: "Definitely! How would it be to have him to wrap around you on those cold, lonely nights? Sigh."

Third woman: "I just wonder how it would feel to be kissed by Williams?"

The other two women look at the third woman and respond, "DAMN!"

* * *

While the women were swooning over Williams' revealing his talent, the men had their view:  
First man: "How does that guy do it?"

Second man: "Now they are really attracted to him! His singing makes it worse!"

Third man (slyly):"He can now sing the females right into his arms and beyond!"

Second man: "Williams has got game."

First man: "More than game! He's now singing with Uhura!"

Third man: "Do you think Uhura is hooked on the guy?"

Second man: "Yeah! Who could resist the man with 'bedroom eyes'!"  
Third man: "Williams has got game. Imagine him singing to the women with his bedroom eyes!"

The three men say together: "DAMN! HE'S GOT IT MADE!"

* * *

McCoy joins Kirk in his quarters, where he is eating his meal and resting.

"Hey Bones, did you eat?"

"Oh yeah, a little while ago."

"Want a nightcap?"

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks, Jim."  
McCoy helps himself to one of Kirk's bottles and pours himself a drink.

"What's going on Bones, anything new?"

While McCoy sips his drink, he gives Jim updates on the latest.  
"Well, I predict that Sickbay will have to handle an increase in accidents involving women crew members."

Holding his fork in mid-air, Kirk looks up at him.  
"What do you mean 'increase'?"

"Since you asked."

"I did not! OK, I kinda sorta asked"

McCoy pours himself another drink and walks around the room, Kirk's eyes following him.  
"Well, it seems Mr. Bedroom Eyes has another talent that draws the females like honey draws flies or moths to a flame," McCoy says jokingly.

Kirk puts his fork down on the plate and gives McCoy his undivided attention.  
"What do you mean 'another talent'?"

"I was walking by the rec room and I heard someone singing. I was curious and checked it out."

Kirk looks at McCoy and figures it out.

"Don't tell me that Williams can sing!"

"Oh, he can. And, I might say, so well that the women were swooning over him."

Kirk can't compete with that… or can he?  
"I can sing… maybe even better!"

McCoy looks at Kirk and laughs. "Right; if you say so, Jim. Let me go get a bucket for you."

"Shut up, Bones!"

"You can't hate the guy—he's a natural, no ego to bruise, hard-working and mostly all-around nice."

McCoy sees the pout on Jim's face and chuckles at his chagrin that he's not hogging the spotlight anymore as a sexy man.  
"But what's more interesting is that Uhura and Masters are drawn to him too."

"Uhura? She just made up with Spock."

"Yeah, you'll never know with a man with 'Bedroom Eyes'."


	14. Bedroom Eyes Strikes Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader Jsilver2000  
> Summary: Tennessee had a previously hidden talent that drove the women in the rec room crazy; he drew attention, not only to his looks, but also to his singing. Then Tennessee discovered Uhura sings as well and found an opportunity to be close to her to by performing a duet for talent night. Kirk started to become jealous that Tennessee was grabbing all the attention, and McCoy was not helping.

Nyota beamed with excitement as she strolled to her quarters. She had never done a duet with a man before. Her mind was racing to find a song that would suit them both when she entered her quarters. She went straight to her computer, sat down with a smile on her face, and started searching through the history of love duets. There were many to choose from: fast, slow, opera, jazz, the list went on. Nyota took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering how Tennessee sounded in the rec room. His voice was rich and smooth, and the echo of his singing danced in her head. She quickly tapped in a song category and a list of thirty songs displayed on her monitor. Now she was at least in the ballpark; she took her time and read each song, studying them well into the night. At last, she made herself sleep so she would be ready for duty in the morning.

Tennessee was ecstatic about singing with Uhura; he felt his luck couldn't have been better. Finally, some time to really interact with Uhura—maybe even get a chance to date her. Plus he wanted to hear her sing; according to everyone, Uhura was an excellent performer and had people in awe. Tennessee was content for the first time in a long while.

* * *

The Enterprise crew went about its business.

Scotty had come to his wits' end with the countless women hiding in Engineering or interrupting Williams, who was just trying to do his job. The Engineering crew, in the beginning, thought it was funny how the female crew members would find ways to enter the department. Now it had become a nuisance; in just the past 24 hours, the women's appearances had increased. And now Scotty found himself in the briefing room with McCoy, Kirk, and Spock.

"Forgive me, Captain, but more women have been showing up in my department, and I don't know how to manage this situation with Williams."

McCoy gives Kirk a sly look, remembering what he told him last night about Williams.

"Have you tried putting him on different shifts?"

"Aye, and they still find ways to intercept him and interfere with his duties. The lad works and does a great job, but the lassies are interfering with our work!"

"I see your point, Scotty." Kirk turns to his other senior officers. "Any suggestions gentlemen?"

"Well, Jim, I would like to add my concern to Scotty's: in the past 24 hours, there's been an increase in accidents, primarily among the female crew," McCoy said.

"Really doctor?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, Mr. Scott. It has come to light that our Lt. Tennessee Williams the VI has a talent for singing, and the ladies swoon over him, drawing more distraction—or should I say more attention—to Williams."

"Singing?" Scotty bows his head, muttering something in Scottish under his breath.

"From what I have seen and heard, he sings quite well; he should have been a performer,." chuckles McCoy.

Kirk was annoyed that Williams was again the center of the conversation.  
"Well, I'm glad you two find Williams' talents so fascinating; how can we keep the crew from interfering with Engineering?"

Spock had been listening to the conversation and was aware of Williams's ability to disconcert the female crew.

"Captain, may I make a suggestion?" The three men turned to Spock. "It will not solve all your problems, but we could require a security clearance for Mr. Scott's department, allowing only those with the proper identification to enter."

"Aye, I see your point, Mr. Spock, and I agree to it. Thank you, sir."

"I like the sound of that, Spock! That should eliminate your problem, Mr. Scott," Kirk commented.

"I will program the computer to provide security clearance for all Engineering personnel; it will be activated by the end of the day."

"Well, that solved Scotty's problem; what about mine?!" McCoy demanded to know.

Spock addressed his inquiry:

"Unfortunately, doctor, I am unable to prevent the female crew from observing or interacting with Lt. Williams. That is something only humans can solve among themselves."

The three men laughed at Spock's statement.

"We can't stop the crew from admiring the man or keep him from his job. In other words, Bones, you're on your own with figuring out a way to stop them from hurting themselves." Kirk said.

But after the officers left, Kirk folded his arms and brooded. He was still a bit jealous that female crew members actually hurt themselves trying to be near Williams. Do his eyes really have such an effect? Williams' magnetism was something Kirk couldn't compete with.

* * *

After duty, Nyota practically raced back to her quarters, bypassing her regular meeting with Spock. She notified him that she was busy on a personal project and would contact him later. Nyota continued searching for the perfect song to use on talent night; she wanted to be sure that Tennessee's voice was compatible with hers and the song. A couple hours later, she found a 20th-century song; she read the words over several times. Her heart leaped with ideas of how the song would be played. Then she looked at the music and several people came to mind. Spock was one of them.  
Nyota sat and looked at the song: It was made for them! If Spock only understood how romantic the song really was- Would he understand? Nyota was aware that Tennessee was attracted to her, but she was not leading him on at all. No, she had not lost, waited for, and reconciled with Spock to gamble it all away on a misunderstanding of any sort.

The next thing to do was to notify Sulu that she and Tennessee would be doing a duet.

Then she needed to set up rehearsals with Tennessee, as well as with the musicians.

Time was against them; the show was less than three weeks away. She contacted the other musicians, and they agreed to support her.  
She sent the song to Tennessee for his review and planned a rehearsal for practice.  
Once that was done, she downloaded the sheet music onto her Padd and headed out to her bondmate's quarters, the word Spock likes to refer to their relationship. Nyota was excited that things were working out for the duet. She buzzed Spock's room and he answered;

"Greetings, Nyota"

As the door closed behind them, she reached up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good evening, Spock"

She grabbed one of his hands and led him to his two cushion chairs, and they both sat. Spock saw that her eyes were bright with excitement and her face was glowing.

"Spock! There is a talent show in about three weeks. Well, last night Charlene and I stumbled into the rec room. We noticed Lt. Williams singing, and everyone suggested that he and I do a duet for the talent show. I thought it was a good idea—I've never done a duet before. I found this song from the 20th century and I thought it would be great!"

Nyota passed her Padd to Spock so he could read the song. He looked at the Padd and both his eyebrows rose as he started to read. He stared at Nyota his future bondmate.

"Nyota, this song… is… amorous. It is meant to be between two lovers."

"I know! Isn't it great! I have the sheet music for you; I want you to play the music with two other musicians. Do you know how hard it is to find this kind of talent on this ship?!"

Spock saw the excitement in her face and eyes; he glanced down at the sheet music and lyrics. He was not pleased that Williams would be serenading his bondmate, but he did not want to disappoint her either. Spock took a deep breath;

"Is this what you wish, Nyota, to sing this song in front of others?"

Oh yes, Spock! I have never performed a duet, and I know the crew would like something different. Plus you would be there for the music rehearsals and the performance."

Spock found it a struggle to tamp down his jealousy over Williams, especially considering the senior officer reports he had heard earlier in the day. And then the phrase "bedroom eyes" popped into his head. But the reconciliation was there as well. **Trust.** Spock had to trust that there was nothing between Nyota and Williams; he had learned from his last mistake. He looked into her eyes and responded:

"Nyota, if this is what you wish, I will perform the music for you."

Nyota jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you, darling! I'm so excited! Now I have to confirm with Williams."

With that, Nyota left. Spock had been unable to say anything else. How could he? He did not want to take away something that she enjoyed and start another conflict. He looked down at the Padd and the words to the song—it was so intimate. He now has another battle to contend with.


	15. Don't Believe What you See!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader:Jsilver2000  
> Summary: Tennessee has been given the opportunity to sing a duet with Nyota and has his own personal agenda to get close to her. Kirk's jealousy of Tennessee continued to brew. Nyota thought about the song she had chosen for Talent Night: It was made for them! If Spock only understood how romantic the song really was...Would he understand?  
> Spock was struggling with the song, envisioning Nyota and Tennessse singing to each other. He found himself wondering whether Tennessee's "bedroom eyes" and voice that someone described as 'warm honey' could really take Nyota away from him? Let's hope that Spock finds the answer to his question.

Spock looked at the music sheet and then at the door Nyota had just left through, wondering, _What just happened?_ He read each line of each stanza, and his brow wrinkled, a frown forming on his face. He did not want his newfound jealousy to cause friction just when they had made up. Spock heaved a deep sigh, placed the Padd on his desk, and gathered his fire pot and incense in order to meditate on his new problem.

* * *

The next day, in his quarters after duty, Tennessee looked at his Padd and glanced at the song. He was stunned that the song was so romantic. It suited them; his heart leaped with joy, thinking Nyota had come around and might welcome his attention. Tennessee sat down and hummed the song, closing his eyes, and imagining that the song was about them. He, too, had never done a duet, but he had sung with his brothers when they would joke around and stuff. But a love song about someone in whom he was interested was what he was looking for. He checked the time; it was almost time for their first rehearsal. Nyota had suggested that they start a cappella first, to find the tone and sync in singing, and then add the instrumental accompaniment later, after they were on the same page. Tennessee gathered his Padd and headed toward the rehearsal spot on the lower deck. The ship had a theater with a stage, not a big one, but one large enough to handle simple plays and small concerts. It also had video monitors that would broadcast the talent show throughout the ship. That made him feel a bit uneasy, wondering if the women he wasn't interested in would become even more of a problem after they heard him sing. He took a deep breath as he walked down the corridor when a woman wolf whistled at him and Tennessee thought to himself.

_I hate the way women throw themselves at me. Totally unnecessary._

* * *

When the notice about who was going to perform was posted, the crew gossip machine went into overdrive.

First woman: "OMG! Can you believe it?"

Second woman: "What?"

First woman: Williams and Uhura are singing together!"

Second woman [mouth open and wearing a stunned look]: "Wow, I'm surprised, but I shouldn't be."

First woman: "Why? Didn't you hear? Tennessee can sing, I mean really sing. His voice melts your clothes off."

Second woman [chuckling]: "Everyone knows Tennessee is a looker, a dreamboat, and has those 'bedroom eyes'! But the fact is, he is finally hooking up with Uhura!"

First woman [with a deep sigh]: "Yeah, I know what you mean; Uhura has personality and looks."

Second woman: "Not even Felicia or Evers could get next to him, but Uhura?! Now she's always had the men drooling over her."

First woman: "Yeah, that's true, but you never see her with any date or showing any interest. So?"

Second woman: "So, no one, and I mean no one, can compete with Uhura; if those two are dating, they would make the perfect couple."

* * *

First man: "I don't believe it! I just don't believe that Uhura would break my heart and sing with that guy!"

Second man: "It's true! They're doing a duet and I heard it's a love song. I bet they'll sing to each other."

Third man: "Lucky bas**rd! He has all the luck—he can sing to any woman on the ship and get the goods too!"

First man [throwing his arms up in exasperation]: "I have never been so jealous of anyone as I am of that dude. Mr. Bedroom Eyes! I mean, he has the first choice of any woman on this ship, and he went for the cream of the crop. Uhura! Uhura!"

Third man: "I guess that means Uhura is off-limits. Do you know how many guys have been dying to date that woman?"

Second man: "Countless! Oh well, the best man won. Now we can only look forward to the talent show. I bet anyone and everyone will be wanting to sit up close for their performance."

First man: "This is going to be great! I know Uhura sings like a bird, so the two of them together must be something special."

* * *

Commander Spock was completing his rounds of the ship when he entered the Science department, unnoticed by the crew standing there conversing.

First woman: "Is it really true?"

First man: "It sure is. I heard that Uhura is not only dating Williams but singing with him in the talent show too. It's posted on the roster."

Second man: "Ms. Uhura is some woman. I did hear that they were dancing the other night, so it must be true!"

First woman [sighing]: "Wow! They make the perfect couple; how romantic?!"

Second man: "She is a beautiful, talented woman. I've seen her sing several times in the break room." Then he happened to notice Commander Spock and alerted the others.

"Oh, good afternoon, Commander. Do you need something, sir?"

Spock had heard everything the crewmen had said, and it added more fuel to his agony. _The crew thinks my woman, my bandmate, is dating Williams!_ This thought just added more fuel to his jealousy and his frustration about _TRUST!_

"I am here to check the status of your's team's report on the survey expedition to planet Morpheus two days ago."

The science team scurried to get their Padds and provide updates to their commander.

"The reports are almost complete, sir; we are still calculating our last figures."

The first man handed over his Padd for Mr. Spock to inspect, and Spock quickly read over his report and handed back his Padd.

"Continue on, crewmen."

Spock turned and left the Science department, the Vulcan struggling to control the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him in response to this rumor about Nyota and Williams. His thoughts kept racing:

_Trust._

_Trust_

_Bedroom eyes._

Spock walked back to the bridge, oblivious of his surroundings, his torment growing with each step.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the theater, Nyota and Williams met for their first a ccapella rehearsal.

"Hello, Nyota, are you ready?"

"Hey, Tennesse! Yes I am."

Tennessee stood in front of her, beaming down into her dark brown eyes and giving her his best smile. Nyota looked into those green, seductive eyes. _If I weren't head-over-heels for my ever-loving Vulcan, Tennessee would be my second choice. His eyes do melt a woman's heart!_

"I read the song you picked out. Wow! It's really deep with feelings and meant for true lovers."

"I know. I am an old romantic at heart; it has a message. And it means something to me."

"Really?" Tennessee takes a step closer to her.

"Let's do some warm-up first, Tennessee."

Both of them did voice scales and all sorts of vocal practice to get ready. Then they started the song. Nyota heard Tennessee's deep rich voice blend with hers; she could tell he was putting his heart into it.

 _It's good to sing from your heart;_ she thought.

Tennessee heard the sweetest voice come from Nyota. Light, seductive, and with a touch of jazz. Their voices started to blend, the song's meaning playing out almost dramatically. They practiced for another hour and made plans for the next rehearsal.

"I think we're ready to have the instruments, don't you think?"

"Yes, Nyota. You sing… your singing is wonderful!"

"Thank you, Tennessee! So is yours. Now that we are a team, we can sing more duets."

"That sounds… nice; I would like that."

"I will contact the musicians for our next rehearsal. I hope we can get them all together at once. I know they have duty."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope you and I can do more than… sing, Nyota."

Nyota looked at Williams and saw him pouring on the charm for her. She had enough experience to deflect any kind of advance.

"Down ,Tennessee! We are just singing," Nyota chuckled. "I'll see you later."

Tennessee took a deep breath. "Ok, Nyota. See you later.

Tennessee felt defeat at his first to attempt to take things further with Nyota.

It was early evening (1900 hours), and Nyota had plans for the evening. First, to take a long hot shower and then to read a nice book on her Padd. When she entered her quarters, she found Charlene there with a look of concern on her face.

"Char, what's up?"

"Where have you been?"

"Practicing with Tennessee; why?"

"It's all over the ship."

"What's all over the ship?"

"Everyone is saying that Tennessee and you are an item—that you two are practically lovers."

Charlene crossed her arms over her chest and gave Nyota a look of concern.

Nyota dropped her Padd, her mouth opening in shock. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no! I wonder if Spock has heard this."


	16. Let's Get the Story Straight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: Jsilver2000  
> Summary: Spock got an earful of gossip circulating around the ship, and Tennessee is on a mission to win Nyota's heart. But thinks get complicated when Charlene tells Nyota about the rumor of her and Tennessee are dating.

"Girrrl, you better go straighten your man out if he heard about that rumor" Charlene gave Nyota a knowing look and exhales deeply.

"You just cleared the air about the last episode, Nyota you don't need any more drama over Tennessee."

"I'm out of here, I got to save my man, future and love life."

Nyota turns to leave and practically runs out of her quarters. As she jumps on the turbo to the next deck to intercept Spock, she thinks of the impending danger and Spock's jealousy.

" _Please baby don't be upset, we can think this through."_ Nyota takes a deep breath and hopes that Spock doesn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

When Spock finished his duty, he returned to his quarters, showered and changed into his loungewear. Then he set up his ansoi pot to mediate and sat in the lotus position into a deep meditation about his relationship and his Vulcan jealousy. The rumor was all over the ship and that Williams seduced his woman played in his head. He barely finished duty from the bridge. Several hours later, he finished meditating he was refreshed and his thoughts cleared from the world around him. He cleared his pot and settled down to finish his science journal.

* * *

Standing in front of his door, Nyota straightens her shirt and pants and presses the buzzer. Spock in less than 5 seconds opens it and receives Nyota in his quarters. Nyota takes a long look into his face, looking for signs of distress or jealousy. Spock hid it well, she starts to wring her hands together, knowing she has to start the conversation.

"Good evening Spock"

"Greeting Nyota"

His voice gave Nyota a sigh of relief, it wasn't stressed or strained.

"Ashalik, I just finished talking to Charlene. She informed me that… that people are saying that I am romantically involved with Williams. I came here to let you know that the information is very false. I have NOT lure or gave any inclination that I am interested in him. That is just people talking not knowing the truth."

Spock took two steps towards her and peered down into her dark large eyes. He sees the worry in them and the love projecting from them. He has her heart, love, and TRUST, he lifted up his hand towards her face and touch her right cheek and slowly rubs it.

"I have heard the conversation among the crew, and I am aware that they do not have the facts of our relationship. In due time Nyota, the ship, crew, and the universe will know of our relationship. I am bonded to you, no other and most of all I trust you."

A single tear slowly trickles down Nyota's face, her arms wrap around Spock's waist. He just declared his undying love for her, he couldn't be more romantic than this very moment. Her head pressed firmly against his chest, gathering the warmth his body sets off.

Spock couldn't deny her anything, even though he has reservations about the duet. He knows that she desires to sing the song with the man, how could he tell her that he would forbid such an action. She enjoys music, to stop it would hinder their relationship, he almost destroyed before.

"Do you wish to continue with the duet, Nyota?"

She stepped back and looked into his eyes, looking for his answer.

"Would I offend you if I said yes"

"It would not offend me, it is a human emotion."

Nyota looked into his deep sharp eyes, looking for any reluctance, but all she sees is a man who deeply loves her. She returns back to hugging his waist and finds comfort.

"Thank you, Spock, Thank you for understanding me."

He stepped back enough to tilt her head up toward his and kissed her gently, Nyota closed her eyes to receive the tender kiss. Spock led her to his bed and they sat, he removed her slippers and laid her on his bed. He climbed next to her and gather her body next to his. It was their moment together and renew their vows to each other.

" _She is mine,"_ Spock thought, claiming his woman that even the man with the 'Bedroom eyes' cannot touch.

Nyota stayed the night.

* * *

The musicians all agreed to meet at 1900hrs for practice. This would be a big test for Spock watching Williams sing to his woman.

Williams has been on cloud nine all day, he could hardly wait to be with Nyota Uhura. He knows he has to play it cool and not let Nyota shoot him down about getting together. Tennessee is aware that Nyota doesn't fall for the old cliches or any other pick up lines. He has to take the friendship route and that takes more time.

" _If I have to take more time, then more time I'll do."_ Tennessee thought to himself, she is one of the few women that isn't throwing themselves at him. Plus she is an independent and intelligent woman who knows what she wants.

During the day, Nyota, and Spock had to endure the false rumors and conversations about Tennessee. So far, Spock took it like a trooper, he would glance over at the communication station and watch Nyota work. She seems not to be bothered by it, so he shall too, and returned to work.

Nyota and Tennessee met in the theatre department about 1800hrs to practice their voice exercises. Tennessee was thrilled, he greeted her with his winning smile and sparkling eyes. Nyota took note of his glare and knows she has to do something about it before things get worse not for her or Spock, but for him. She can see that Tennessee wants something more than friendship and safeguard her relationship with Spock she needs to end it before it gets further.

They did their exercises and commented on each other voices;

"Nyota, your voice is out of this universe, have you ever thought of going professional?"

"I've been singing since I was a little girl, but my heart has always been in the stars."

"Mine's too, I always dreamt about traveling the stars."

Tennessee gave Nyota a quizzical look and takes a deep sigh;

"You know this is going to cause problems for both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed the men on this ship really admire you, the men say you are quite a catch or even date! and you know how the ladies been treating me."

Uhura softly laughed

"Yes, I am aware I've been on some of their radars for some time."

"Yeah, but do you know they call me 'Bedroom Eyes'!"

Tennessee made disapproval face since he heard the whispers of his newfound name. It bothered him, he bowed his head down.

"I'm not fond of that name, I find it hard to find peace or even have a normal relationship with any kind of special lady."

Uhura smiles at him and pats his back;

"It's the price you pay for having a nice personality and being very handsome."

"Nyota, you are a very beautiful woman, and I see how the men look at you. And I notice that you don't hang or mention a special man in your life. Well, I was wondering if… we... I mean.. are you available for a relationship, being more just friendly. With me?"

Nyota couldn't believe her ears, he asked her out, she was totally shocked. But she has to break the news to him and hope she doesn't hurt his feelings. But the accusations about their made-up love scandal needs to be put to rest. Nyota looks up at Tennessee and gently touched his arm.

"Thank you Tennessee, but... I'm not available, I mean you are a very handsome man and have a great personality. If you haven't noticed, people have already viewed me sleeping with you and we just started our friendship."

"Yes, I've heard the rumors, people should mind their business."

"Correct, and I've made it my business to not date openly, so Tennessee, I'm just keeping my cards close and please I don't mean to offend or hurt your feelings in any way."

"I understand, thanks for giving me fair warning, it seems our looks get in the way of our quality of character. Do you have that problem Nyota?"

"Yes I do, people become spiteful or jealous for no reason, and I agree regardless of looks, people should be judged by their character."

Nyota gives Tennessee a warm smile and the conversation seems to break the ice. "So, are we still friends?"

Tennessee felt sad on the inside, but a better person. He wished it was him the special man in her life. He needed more female friends, to help beat down those intimidating women that push themselves on him. He realizes that Nyota was unavailable and not interested. He takes a deep sigh and responds;

"Of course we are friends, and I understand your point of view. Thank you, Nyota."

She gave Tennessee a side hug.

"Now let's finish practicing before the musicians show up."


	17. It's Not About Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: Jsilver2000
> 
> Summary: A reality check hit Tennessee when Nyota explained that she was unavailable for dating, and he has decided to try to maintain a friendship. Somehow Nyota avoided the question of whether she was involved with someone.

  
  


The musicians came to practice the song with Tennessee and Nyota. Spock stood in the back with his lyre and observed the group. Nyota directed the musicians to play the song first to harmonize the instruments.

Nyota was grateful that they had been practicing the music; it didn't take long for them to blend their sound.

 _It's perfect,_ Nyota thought.

As Spock strummed his lyre, he watched the singers and the other musicians. He had mastered the music days ago; he was waiting for the other musicians to time in. After the musicians had run through the song three times, it was time for the vocals to blend in.

Spock started the song with a slow tempo. He heard Tennessee's rich, deep voice as he sung his first solo part, which was followed by Nyota's angelic voice. The two singers took turns, each singing a verse and the other singing one in reply. They sang the chorus that emphasize the love. Then they blended together again at the bridge. Spock watched and listened; the pair sounded like true lovers.

After the practice, Tennessee and Nyota were talking about their performance. As Spock watched, Tennessee placed his hand on the small of Nyota's back, Spock's eyebrow rose, and his hand involuntarily plucked a sour note that distracted Tennessee, who moved his hand away. He fought the anger that swept over him; _Do not touch MY MATE!_

Everyone turned to see where the sour note came from. Tennessee smiled and approached the commander.

"Mr. Spock! I am amazed by your many talents. I've heard that you are the best chess player, and now this!" Tennessee points to Spock's lyre.

"May I ask what kind of instrument this is?"

Spock sat up straight and looked hard at Tennessee. He did not like that 'Bedroom Eyes' was so familiar with Nyota, or the fact that he had touched her.

"This is called a Ka'athyra; it is one of Vulcan's stringed instruments. It is also the most difficult to acquire and learn. Ms. Uhura is one of the few humans that have mastered such an instrument."

Tennessee was astonished and turned to Nyota:

"Nyota! You can play an instrument like this?"

"Yes. Once in a while Mr. Spock and I will entertain the crew in the rec room."

"Wow, this is great! I am interested in learning. I like how it sounds, so majestic!"

Nyota laughs, "It calls for a lot of patience and you need a custom-designed lyre."

Spock did not want to lose his patience or his self-control, so he excused himself.

"I shall return to my quarters and will be at the theater at the appointed time for your duet—unless you need my services, Ms. Uhura?"

Nyota looked at Spock and saw that he somewhat agitated, but she didn't understand the source of his distress. _Did I miss something?_

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I will let you and the other musicians know if we need more practice."

With that, Spock turned to pack up his lyre and left without turning back. He did not want to draw attention or give Nyota concerns about his reaction to Tennessee.

* * *

The talent show was just a couple of days away. The crew was excited, anticipating the chance to see the performers' skills and talents. The monthlyshows lifted everyone's spirits and were one of the biggest morale builders on the ship. The news of Nyota and Tennessee's duet and their so-called romance was the hottest topic among the crew. Neither Nyota nor Tennessee bothered to correct the accusations; they just let it play out.

The rumors benefited Tennessee because the women crew members stopped following and throwing themselves at him. They didn't want tangle with Uhura, who might challenge or confront them.

They also helped Uhura; it kept the crewmen who admired her at bay, which was something that she had wanted from the beginning of her relationship with Spock. But Spock was still having issues with Tennessee trying to touch Nyota; these were due to his Vulcan instinct of possession.

Even Captain Kirk benefited from the false rumors about Nyota and Tennessee; women were attracted to him again. That gave Kirk more pep in his step and grin of satisfaction, but it still irked him that he was second-best compared to Tennessee. Despite that minor annoyance, Kirk was beside himself. He could hardly wait to see his talented crew on display. Kirk got a lot of his laughs at the shows. He and McCoy would quietly take potshots at the less talented; it was their form of release. But Kirk would congratulate each member of the crew for their performance.

Nyota met with Spock each night to reassure him about their relationship with cuddling and soft touches that would often ignite Spock's passion.

* * *

Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy were wrapping up their staff meeting. Kirk turned toward Spock with a sly smirk on his face.

"So Spock, how are the rehearsals going?"

"The rehearsals for the duet are on schedule, and I believe you will find it an excellent performance, Captain."

McCoy's eyebrows rose at Spock:

"Really? I don't know how you can take it?"

Kirk chimed in: "I don't know how you can stand it—some man singing a love song to YOUR woman?"

"I would have said no from the beginning, Mr. Spock," Scotty added.

Spock folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow and refusing to engage in the conversation about his Nyota.

"Well, at least Mr. Spock has a love life; the rest of us have none," Scotty lamented.

McCoy jumped in: "Speak for yourself, Scotty! I'm involved with a sexy little number."

All three men turned to McCoy.

"Oh, please do tell, Bones," Kirk said grinning. "Is it Nurse Chapel or Nurse Running Deer?"

"Neither. I do know she makes a mean peach cobbler pie like my mama used to make," McCoy retorted, placing his hand over his heart.

"Well, who is it, Doctor?" Scotty asked.

"Why, Mr. Scott, she works in your department and she's a fine little filly."

"Masters?" a shocked Scotty asked.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kirk asked. "And how come I'm finding out only now? It's not fair!"

"You know how relationships take time and care. At least I don't have to worry about a man like Tennessee around my woman."

Scotty continued his speculations about Tennessee: "Mr. Spock, I dinnae get it; are ye not at all upset about Ms. Uhura singing this love song with Williams?"

"Gentlemen, my personal relationship with Ms. Uhura is not a topic of discussion. Please excuse me."

Spock strode from the briefing room, leaving Kirk, Scotty, and McCoy with stunned looks. Spock deliberately avoided any conversation about the performance. He had made a promise to honor Nyota's desire to sing the duet. It was just 2.673 days away, and then the event would be forgotten and life aboard the ship would return to normal.

* * *

The approach of the talent show's date made the performers jittery, while the crew was ecstatic with anticipation. Lt. Eve Brody from the quartermaster's office offered to make costumes for Nyota and Tennessee. Nyota was grateful and pleased that their clothes would coordinate. They did their last rehearsal the next day, and this time Tennessee kept his hands to himself, which avoided taxing Spock's Vulcan control.

* * *

Meanwhile in the rec room:

Four people are in conversation about Nyota and Tennessee's 'romance':

Becky Evers sighed deeply: "Uhura is one lucky woman."

Brent echoed her: "Williams is one lucky man."

Felicia snaps, "But it was obvious that Tennessee and Nyota would hook up; they are the best-looking people on the ship."

Kyle: "They may be dating, but not it's not just because of their looks."

Becky: "I will truly miss those green eyes; I mean he's SO sexy."

Brent and Kyle rolled their eyes in response.

"He's just a man like the rest of us," Kyle commented.

"Who just happens to be dating the most beautiful woman on the ship!" Brent replied, punctuating his statement with thumps on the table.

Felicia: "I bet when they do the duet, it's going to make them the perfect couple and the most popular."

Kyle: "Are you going to the performance? I heard all the seats in the theater are gone."

"I have a seat in the back," Becky said. "I want to hear them sing—I mean I want to hear Tennessee sing. I will never forget him and how he helped me up when I fell."

Kyle and Brent chuckled; they knew the story behind her accident.

Brent added: "The good thing is that it will be broadcast throughout the ship so everyone will get to hear them sing.

Felicia: "You are right about that; there's so much anticipation—it will be the highlight of the talent show."

"Well, I think it's all hype; I feel that Tennessee should be dating and singing to me!" Becky snarled.

The three of them looked at Becky Evers and saw the green-eyed monster on her face.

"OK… on that note, have a nice evening," Kyle said.

They all left the rec room, except for an upset Evers, who continued to brood.

* * *

After their shift on the bridge, Spock spent time with Nyota in her quarters, lying on her bed and cuddling. Nyota rested her head on Spock's chest and draped an arm around his waist. She could feel the excitement on the ship about the talent show. Everything was in place. Now she just needed to sing the song as they had practiced it. Nyota started to hum the tune. When Spock squeezed her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Ashilik?"

"Do you know why I'm singing this song?"

"You desire to perform a duet with Lt. Williams."

"That's part of it, but I mean do you know why I picked THIS song?"

"I have not surmised your reason for singing the amorous song."

 _To another available male that people say he has ‘Bedroom Eyes’!_ : Thought Spock.

Nyota sat up to look directly into his eyes.

"I did it for you."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

"It is my way of expressing my feelings for you publicly, but without anyone else knowing who I am singing to. I wanted to show my love for you through this song. But instead, I feel like it backfired."

Spock processed her declaration, realizing belatedly that humans have an innate need to display their affection toward significant others publicly. Because his Nyota had gone to such lengths to demonstrate her feelings, he was profoundly moved.

"I believe I understand, Nyota. I am grateful."

Nyota smiled, leaned forward, and gave him a deep, sizzling kiss.


	18. A Song Worth Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: Jsilver2000
> 
> Summary: Spock didn't like Tennessee touching Nyota, regardless of whether or not they were friends. Evers was upset over the fact (non-fact) that Tennessee and Nyota were officially dating. This is the last chapter, and I hope you have enjoyed my campy love story. I had this on the shelf—a little something to work on.

The night finally arrived for the talent show; everyone was on edge with anticipation, but the performers felt the excitement the most. Captain Kirk had given the performers the day off to relax and prepare for the show. The crew's attention was focused on the singing duo of Uhura and Williams. The gossip mostly revolved around their so-called romance and concluded that it was the reason why they were singing together.

The theater was packed, and anywhere and everywhere there was a monitor, people were watching. Even the bridge officers, who benefited from the largest monitor on the ship, were awaiting the event of the night.

Kirk, McCoy, and Masters sat in the third row from the stage, which they considered a safe distance from the performers, in case their faces would reveal their true feelings about any lack of talent on display. They faced the stage eagerly, waiting for Sulu to start the show.

Kirk looked at McCoy, noticing that Masters' hand was wrapped around his. Kirk thought to himself, shaking his head: _Is everybody dating someone? I hate being out of commission!_

McCoy leaned toward Kirk: "Do you still think it's a great idea for this to happen, Jim? I still don't get why Spock is allowing 'Bedroom Eyes' to sing to his woman."

Kirk quickly turned to McCoy and told him firmly: "Get a grip, Bones! It's not really our business… and be careful what you say when we are among the crew!"

Charlene leaned toward the both of them: "Captain and Sugah Bear, it's okay! Those two have an understanding, and it's so romantic!"

A highly amused Kirk looked at McCoy and mouthed at him: "Sugah Bear?"

"Shut up, Jim!"

Kirk started to laugh. "I'm happy for you both!" He leaned back in his chair and laughed a bit more.

* * *

Backstage, the entertainers were getting ready for their entrance, Sulu was rehearsing his lines as MC. In a quiet corner, Spock perched on a stool, calm, collected, and patient. He had his lyre in a case at his feet, but his attention was on the stress he observed among the performers. Spock did not see the logic for the stress; it was another human emotion on display. Tennessee walked in and approached Spock. The singer was wearing black pants with glitter thread woven in and a dark purple shirt, also with glitter thread woven in. Tennessee smiled widely and greeted the commander.

"Good evening, Mr. Spock."

"Greetings, Lieutenant Williams."

"Please call me Tennessee when we're off duty… if you like."

"'Williams' will suffice."

Tennessee, feeling uncomfortable around the Vulcan for the first time, tugged on his shirt.

"Have you seen Ms. Uhura?"

"I believe Ms. Uhura is in the facility," Spock replied, pointing to the changing area.

As Tennessee turned toward the changing room, Spock took a moment and stared at Williams. Tilting his head, Spock appraised the man, pondering the attraction that the female crew members had for him. An eyebrow rose as Spock speculated that Williams possessed attributes similar to those of his friend, Jim Kirk.

A few moments later, a radiant Uhura emerged from the dressing room. She wore a soft lavender gown that flowed as she walked. The gown was embellished with diamonds throughout bodice; she wore glittering eye make-up and her hair fell softly around her shoulders. The sparkles of Nyota's dress brought out her mahogany skin, which contrasted beautifully with her lavender dress. Spock's and Tennessee's eyes widened as she approached them, both of them thinking: She looks gorgeous!

Spock stood up; as he took in the sight of his beautiful mate standing in front of him in all her splendor, his heart leapt.

Tennessee's mouth fell open as he gazed at Uhura's flawless face and tantalizing curves, which were accented by the shimmering gown, but he was the first to speak.

"Nyota, you look gorgeous! Wow!"

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wished that he were the special man in her life. Just looking at Nyota gave him a deep longing in his heart. _The way she looks just makes a man hungry_.

Nyota gave a quick twirl and said, "You two look handsome, yourselves," while giving Spock a searching look. She could feel his eyes examining every bit of her and her dress.

He was enchanted with her beauty; she had never looked lovelier. For a moment, Spock forgot where he was and stepped toward her. Sulu's sudden appearance in front of the trio brought him back to reality. He was there to give them their marching orders:

"Okay, you two, you will be on last. You will be my grand finale and bring down the house. People won't forget this performance!"

Sulu was even more excited than they were. He took a deep breath and looked at the chronometer:

"It's SHOWTIME, people! Give them your best!"

Spock sat back down, never taking his eyes off Nyota, who chatted with Williams about the song. Soon the pair would sing a love song for an audience of people who thought it was about them, a song that would draw more men to his mate and more women to Williams.

Sulu took center stage and began to introduce the acts. Each performer or group took the stage with their renditions of music, poetry, juggling, and old-fashioned sleight-of-hand magic. These acts were well received, but the audience was waiting patiently to see the two performers who would close the show. They had to sit through all the other performances before the grand finale would take place.

The time finally arrived; it was their turn. Spock and the other musicians positioned themselves on the stage. They sat in the background as rehearsed and did a quick music check. Spock was to lead off, and the other musicians would follow. The two singers positioned themselves off-stage on opposite sides from each other. Spock started playing the intro; Tennessee entered from the left stage and started to sing as he walked toward the center.

Tennessee:

"Moon so bright, night so fine…

Keep your heart here with mine…

Life's a dream we are dreaming…"

Nyota entered from the right stage and they met in the middle.

Nyota:

"Race the moon, catch the wind…

Ride the night to the end…

Seize the day, stand up for the light…"

The two looked into each other's eyes.

Both:

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you,

If that is all in life I ever do…"

Tennessee:

"Heroes rise; heroes fall…

Rise again, win it all…"

Nyota:

"In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

Through our joy, through our pain…"

Both [bridge]:

"We can move worlds again…

Take my hand, dance with me…"

Tennessee took Nyota's hand and her dress floated out as he twirled her around.

Both:

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you,

If that is all in life I ever do…

I will want nothing else to see me through,

If I can spend my lifetime loving you…"

Tennessee:

"Though we know we will never come again…

Where there is love…"

Both [looking into each other's eyes, playing up the drama]:

"… Life begins…

Over and over again…

Save the night, save the day…

Save the love, come what may…

Love is worth everything we pay…

I want to spend my lifetime loving you,

If that is all in life I ever do…

I want to spend my lifetime loving you,

If that is all in life I ever do…

I will want nothing else to see me through,"

They sang the last line slowly [clasping each other's hands and moving closer]:

"If I can spend my lifetime loving you…"

As the last note faded away, the audience sat in stunned silence. Tennessee and Nyota bowed.

The crew leapt to their feet and gave a standing ovation, along with whistles. Kirk, Masters, and McCoy sat with mouths open in awe. Loud cheers, whistles and whoops erupted:

"Bravo!"

[Loud clapping.]

"Wonderful!"

"Excellent!"

"So romantic!"

"They look lovely together."

"Wonderful!"

"Wow, they are a lovely couple."

"Encore! Encore!"

The women choked up and started crying, tears dripping down their cheeks. Many thought that Tennessee and Nyota had been singing to each other because of the way they looked and performed. Throughout the ship, you could hear people clapping and congratulating the pair.

Uhura felt proud. It had been her best performance ever. For years she had done solos, but this performance had been magnificent. It touched her heart. But then she overheard the comments about her and Tennessee as a couple. It was not what she wanted to hear; it was not what she had intended.

During all the commotion, Spock had quietly observed the crew's response to the song. He decided it was time to take action. He placed his lyre in its case and slowly walked toward the couple.

Kirk noticed Spock heading toward the couple and wondered, _What is Spock doing? Is he going to punch Williams' lights out for singing to Uhura?_ He nudged McCoy.

"Bones, what's Spock doing?"

McCoy stopped clapping and smiling and turned to see Spock walking toward the couple, who were still taking their curtain calls.

"I don't know, Jim. Do you think he's going to kill him?"

McCoy nudged Masters and looked at her.

"Darlin', do you see Spock?"

"Yeah, what's he doing?"

The three of them watched with trepidation as the Vulcan approached the couple.

"Maybe you should go up there before something happens, Sugah Bear."

Before either Kirk or McCoy could move, Spock was upon Williams and Uhura. What happened next went down in history.

* * *

Spock had seen and heard more than enough in the run-up to the talent show. He had meditated on his move for 3.756 days. He had decided to resolve the matter in his own way by putting an end to speculation about the so-called romance between Williams and Nyota.

Aside from Kirk, McCoy, and Masters, no one noticed him.

No one saw him approaching the couple.

Spock appeared at Nyota's side unexpectedly.

Nyota had a shocked look on her face as he spun her around, embraced her, and bent down to give her a deep, sizzling kiss.

For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop in the theater.

Then shocked gasps broke the silence.

Mouths fell open all over the theater as the kiss went on.

Uhura hadn't seen Spock approach her. When he pulled her into his arms, she looked into his deep brown eyes and then felt his lips pressing against hers. She was lost in his love, in his embrace; she didn't hear the curtain calls, nor was she aware that they were kissing each other in front of the whole crew. The kiss melted her and she sagged deeper into Spock's arms, her hands reaching up to pull him closer. She loved him and he loved her—and he had just let the whole world know!

Charlene sat in shock for a couple of moments, with her hand covering her mouth. Then a great big smile crossed her face. What seemed like years was only seconds, and she was the first to break the silence.

"It's about time, you two!"

She started whooping out loud.

Followed by McCoy and Kirk, who started clapping.

"Go for it, Spock!" Kirk urged with a huge grin on his face. He was genuinely happy for his friend, who had made a very bold move, especially for a Vulcan.

"Well done, Spock!" McCoy added, turning to Masters with his own smile.

The audience came out of the initial shock and some started screaming, some were shocked, some smiled with joy, and others were whooping and clapping for the couple.

Tennessee was dumbstruck as he watched the couple. He ran his hand through his hair as he watched Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura. _Who would have thought?_

Then the comments started.

“OH-MY-GOD!”

"Didn't see that coming!"

"What a surprise!"

"I'm totally shocked!"

"Wow, how romantic!"

"I don't believe it!"

"I can't believe it!"

"The commander and Uhura?"

"Wow, Mr. Spock?"

"That came out of left field!"

Spock didn't hear or see the people around them; he had eyes only for her. He stepped back to look at Nyota's face; her eyes were closed and she gave a small moan as he pulled away. Spock wanted to smile but held back; he had given the crew enough to gossip about. Spock gently touched two fingers to her cheek and Nyota's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh Spock, t'nash-veh ashaya!"

With that, Spock wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. As he turned around and guided Nyota out of the theater, her face never left him; her eyes had a faraway look as they walked. Nyota was on cloud nine; she saw only Spock; she didn't even know where they were going.

As Spock escorted her out, the crowd continued to cheer; they were whooping, whistling, and clapping as the pair walked down the aisle.

Charlene grabbed McCoy's arm in her excitement and leaned into him:

"Isn't that romantic, Sugah Bear?!"

"If you say so, Little Darlin'," McCoy replied, still amused by the scene.

The whole performance and the embrace afterward were seen on their monitors by everyone from the bridge crew down to those with quarters on the lower decks. They too were shocked by what they saw.

As Spock and Nyota walked through the corridors, her eyes never leaving him, people stood against the walls applauding as they went. Nyota leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. Spock had done the unthinkable!

Spock finally reached his quarters and led Nyota inside, locking his door. He led her to the center of his quarters and looked down at her, unable to repress a slight smirk. She reached up with one of her hands and gently touched his cheek.

"Oh Spock! I'm... I'm overwhelmed! What a surprise!"

Spock gave Nyota an intense look:

"Du nam-tor t'nash-veh veh heh goh, [You are my one and only,] Nyota. You will not sing another amorous song to another man. You will sing such songs to me and me only. In private."

Nyota agreed with this. Spock was a one-woman man, and, due to his Vulcan heritage, he was quite possessive. She had to respect his culture and his instincts.

"Yes, Spock, only you."

Spock leaned in closer and kissed her neck, almost nipping it. Nyota gasped at the love nip and sighed deeply. Spock nuzzled his face into her neck and rubbed it back and forth, putting his scent on her as a continuing declaration of his Vulcan love. Then he placed his lips next to her ear and sang the chorus to the song:

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you,

If that is all in life I ever do…

I will want nothing else to see me through,

If I can spend my lifetime loving you…"

Nyota listened in mute amazement. Spock's voice was deep, with a rich timbre. She had forgotten that he wrote songs; she had forgotten that he played music. It shouldn't have come as a shock that the man could sing. His voice vibrated through her body, melting her into a trance as she relaxed into his embrace. As he sang, her straps slipped off her shoulders and her dress pooled at her feet.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena. Listen on YouTube, it's worth it.
> 
> It was the theme song to my wedding; my husband picked it out because neither one of us could sing. After all these years, the love of my life has been with me through thick and thin. This song touches on the true meaning of love. If you listen to it, you will see what I mean. Peace.


End file.
